Lyoko Warriors vs the Titans
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: After defeating Seth Hendricks and the Red Falcons, the Lyoko Warriors try to enjoy a moment of piece until they are interrupted by giant man eaters called Titans. A couple months later, they try to fight, resulting in a shocking finding: Ulrich's father was the creator of the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: /_DNNkmKoUoU?list=LLRF…

***

Odd and his wife Sissi host a party in honor of their victory against Seth Hendricks and the Red Falcons. Their friends Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Hiroki, and William show up, happpy with their regular lives. "To our normal lives," toasts Odd, raising his glass of Strawberry Sunrise as his friend raise theirs. "Ahh! Feels nice to have no hectic battles, no evil AIs, just piece and quiet," says Sissi. "You said it," says Ulrich as he takes a sip of his drink. "Aw, crap! I almost forgot the pizza! I'll be back," says Odd as he goes to the nearest Domino's. Odd gets into his car, starts it up, and heads towards the place, arriving in 5 minutes. "Hello, I'm Odd Della Robbia, here for my order." He grabs the pizzas and heads back to his house, until a traffic block hits. "Aw, come the freak on! At this rate, the pizzas are gonna get cold." Odd starts to notice people running away from their cars, screaming. He gets out and asks someone, "What's wrong?" "They're coming," the guy says before running off. watch?v=Lgs7iV… Odd looks behind and sees a frightening sight: a group of giants picking up people and eating them whole: the Titans. "What the heck?" Odd gets in his car and tries to speed off, but Titans spot him and try swinging at him. "No, you don't," says Odd as he evades and makes it past them. "I have to warn the others." Meanwhile, the others sit around, waiting for Odd. "What's taking so long," says Ulrich. "Maybe he got caught in traffic," says Aelita. /W-OuoE7TNwI?list=LLRF… Suddenly, they hear loud footsteps. "What was that," asks Yumi. They run outside and spot two 5 meter Titans coming towards them, one with a wide toothy grin. "Oh crud," says William as the Titans move to pick them up, until Odd pops up and opens the doors. "Come with me if you want to live!" The gang jumps in as they witness the Titans tear up the house and come after them. "How are we supposed to outrun them," asks Ulrich. Odd spots a narrow shortcut to which he uses to escape the Titans. "Ok, we need to get out of the city," says Odd. "France is overrun." The gang and remaining humans escape as the Titans attack the rest France and feast on the stragglers. Odd looks on with a helpless face towards the city. "I can't believe this. Our home is gone, our people butchered like cattle. This is hell."  
To Be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

*In a camp in Germany, 1 month later*

The Lyoko warriors stand in rows mixed with other cadets. They have joined the military to take back their lands from the Titans. Their garments consist of their usual T-shirts, a brown leather jacket with an emblem of two swords in an X pattern on the back and over the heart, a brownish skirt-like garment and white pants. The dill sergeant, comandante Troy James asks the cadets for their names, where they come from, and their goals. Among the cadets are Damien Sacks, Carla Smith, Jim Graw, Fred Walker, and George Harding. After the ceremonies, Carla, Odd, Ulrich, Damien and Jim watch as one of the cadets, Brittany Jones, run laps for eating a chocolate bar during the ceremonies and offering Troy some. "Man, I thought Jones was gonna get quartered," says Jim. Odd spots a caravan heading out of the camps. "What's that?" "Cadets who can't handle the hardship of being a soldier," says Carla. "Seriously? That's just sad," says Ulrich. "So, where are you two from," asks Damien. "Me and Ulrich are from France," says Odd. watch?v=MVO-iK… Later that night, the cadets gather around to listen to Odd and Ulrich's story. "Those stupid Titans are gonna pay! After training, Me and my friends are joining the Scout Regiment," says Odd. The Scout Regiment is one of three regiments cadets can join after training, along with the Garrison and the Military Police. One of the cadets, Warren Drake, overhears Odd and laughs. "Really? Sounds like a suicide mission to me." Odd and Ulrich scold him. "What about you? You want to join the MPs. Afraid to see some action," asks Ulrich. "Look, I'm just being honest here, dudes. Seems to me your heads are to big you can see straight," says Warren. Odd and Ulrich stand up. "You trying to pick a fight?" "Stop it, guys," pleads Damien. The three have a standoff until Taps is played signaling the cadets to retire. Warren sighs. "Hey, Sorry for dismissing your choice of career." He extends his hand towards the two. "Yeah, I'm sorry too," says Odd as he slaps his hand before walking off. /pwmqlb8KY18?list=LLRF… Warren looks on before he spots Sissi. "Uh excuse me? I-I don't believe I've seen anyone like you before. I mean, I'm sorry. You have really beautiful black hair," he says blushing. "Thank you," says Sissi with a smile. "But, I'm married." Sissi walks off with the rest of the gang. Jim walks by as Warren wipes his hand on the back of Jim's shirt. "What the heck?! Leave my clothes alone, dang it! What did you wipe on me?!" "Just my trust," says Warren. watch?v=ji3N3p… Meanwhile, Brittany finishes her laps and passes out. Suddenly, a figure moves towards her as Brittany's nose twitches. Her eyes snap open and lunge, knocking the figure (a blonde girl named Diana Tappen) to the ground, with her holding a jar of water. Brittany lands on all fours, with a piece of bread in her mouth. "IT'S BREAD!" "I'm sorry. That's all I could get," says Diana. "Hey, you really should drinks something." Brittany looks to Diana and grabs her shoulders. "You're a goddess! GLORY UNTO YOU!" Another girl pops up by the name of Heather Qrow. "What's going on here?" Brittany and Diana look up, as Brittany wolfs her piece of bread down before passing out again. "She's been running all day," says Diana. Heather sighs and picks up Brittany. "Let's get her to bed."  
To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

/AD4oC8akbUI?list=LLRF…

During a rainy day, the cadets run while wearing weighted backpack. Jeremy starts to straggle behind the others. Comandante Troy rides up on his horse. "Hurry up, Belpois! The Titans don't discriminate between the fit and the weak!" Jeremy almost faints until Fred Walker walks up and grabs his pack. "Come on, dude! Try to stay up." "Thanks! But, won't they penalize you for helping," asks Jeremy. "Meh, MPs are overrated anyway." Troy looks back. "Fred Walker, strong as heck, respected by his fellow cadets." Jeremy takes his pack back and starts to catch up with the group. "Jeremy Belpois, lacking in brawn, but makes up for it in brains. Next morning, they zip through the air on their ODMs looking for their targets; cutouts of Titans with simulated nape flesh (The nape is their weak point). Two cadets hit their targets: George Harding and Victoria Williams. "George Harding, great potential, but lacks initiative. Victoria Williams, great skills, but needs to work on teamwork." Warren looks and spots his target. "Military Police, save a place for Warren," he says. Suddenly, Jim comes beside him. "Thanks Bro! I was trying to find a target." Jim goes for the strike, but is beaten to it. "What the?!" "YAHOO," yells Brittany as she does back flips and twirls on her ODM. "Brittany Jones, hunter like instinct, but keeps them to herself. Jim Graw, speedy as a cheetah, but not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Warren Drake, very experienced on his gear, but is also a smart aleck with a very bad temper." The other Lyoko Warriors hit their targets. "Yumi and Hiroki Ishiyama, both skilled in martial arts, yet Yumi tends to be too cautious. Ulrich Stern, skilled with a blade, has a very volatile personality. Odd and Sissi Della Robbia, model cadets, lead by a goal that is very intimidating." After their ODM training, they work on self-defense training. Odd prepares for an attacking Fred and flips him on his back. "Sorry dude," says Odd as he helps his friend up. "No worries. Your turn," says Fred. Odd looks down to the wooden dagger. "This doesn't make sense. We're not going against humans here." "True," says Fred. "But a soldier can't walk away from a fight." He spots a lazy Victoria walking around and gets an idea. He walks up to him before telling her, "Looks like you don't have what it takes to be a soldier." Odd sees Victoria's glare. "Whoa, she's ticked. And I thought she was scary before." /wkcUUxBoMDA Fred grabs Odd's shoulders. "OK. Go get her." He pushes Odd towards Victoria as she gets into a fighting stance. Odd charges until Victoria kicks him in the knee. Odd clutches his knee. "Aw Fudruckers!" "We done here," asks Victoria. "Not quite. You know the drill. Grab the dagger," says Fred. Odd gets up. "Wait, that's not...OH CRAP!" Victoria flips Odd on his back before motioning to Fred. "You ready to take me on yourself," she asks. "Do it," says Odd. "Why not? Alright, come at me," says Fred before he gets flipped just like Odd. "Nice technique. Who taught you to fight," asks Odd. "My Dad," says Victoria. "This is pointless." "What? The training," asks Odd. "Look around you, Odd. All they expect us to do is play the game. The question is 'Are you a pawn or a king'?" Later that night, the Lyoko Warrior have dinner with each other as Odd over hears Warren and Damien talking about the Military Police. "Ah, it must be great to be an MP," says Damien as he drinks from his cup. "Damien," says Warren as he smacks him in the back. "Drop the misty-eyed BS! It's not about honor for you. You just want to play glorified sentry in the interior." "That's true! That's not me at all!" Odd speaks out. "Interior is a joke." "What are you trying to say, Odd," asks Warren. "Warren, Warren, Warren, there are enough jackasses in the MPs and there are enough people too," mocks Odd. The cadets start to smirk. "Why you.." "You're just using your skills just so you don't have to fight a Titan." "What do you suggest: I serve myself on a silver platter? No way! However, I would do that to you," says Warren. Odd stands up. "You son of a witch!" "Bring it on, you little bastard!" "Odd, stop," says William. "Gentlemen, we are not enemies," says Sissi, who steps between the two. Warren shoves Sissi aside and grabs Odd by the collar. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME?!" "You mess with my wife, you're dead," yells Odd. "I don't give a crap about what you do," says Warren. "YOU TICK ME OFF!" /G_gbH14JKlA Odd has a realization: Warren is trying to prove a point. Odd grabs Warren's hand and uses Victoria's technique to flip Warren. "Ow! What the frack?!" "That was something I learned while you were slacking off. you think the MPs mean greatness for you? You disgust me," says Odd. Comandante Troy comes in. "Could someone explain what this is all about. I do hope every thing is alright." Odd and Warren sit back down as Sissi raises her hand. "Brittany ate too much beans and crapped her pants." Brittany looks with embarrassment. "Why am I not surprised? Jones, learn some self-control," says Troy. watch?v=seFff5… Next night, the cadets prepare to receive their ranking. "Hello Cadets," says the soldier in front of them. "You are close to graduation, in which you will choose your regiment of the following: The Garrison regiment, made to harden the defenses against the Titans, The Scout Regiment, who ride into Titan country to take what once was ours, and the Military Police, who act as the personal guard to the president. Those eligible for the MPs have been named. Make notice: these are the top of your class." The top ten soldiers were revealed. It was:  
#10 Warren Drake  
#9 Jim Graw,  
#8 Brittany Jones,  
#7 Damien Sacks,  
#6 William Dunbar,  
#5 Victoria Williams,  
#4 George Harding,  
#3 Fred Walker,  
#2 Sissi Della Robbia  
#1 Odd Della Robbia


	4. Chapter 4

watch?v=ZshuDZ…  
The cadets celebrate their ranks. "Alright! MPs, here I come," says Jim. "I just taste that royal food," says Brittany. Warren sits alone, curmudgeonly drinking. "10? I should #1. Instead, they give the highest rank to that crazy Odd." The Warriors celebrate William, Sissi, and Odd's ranking. "Yeah! Top ten, baby," says William. One of the cadets, Boris Wade, talks with Odd along with the others. "So, you are really gonna join the Scouts instead of the MPs?" "The Scouts have been my goal ever since the initial Titan attacks," says Odd. "Are you crazy," says Boris as some of the other cadets look towards him. "How many people have already died because of them?" "Dude, without the Scouts, we wouldn't know how to beat the Titans. So, you're saying we should forget about the sacrifices they made so we could live," Odd says before storming out of the room. Warren looks on as the other Lyoko Warriors follow Odd. "Yeah, good luck with that. I'll be rooting for you from the President's court." Odd sits on the steps as the others check on him. "Odd, if you're going to the Scouts, I am too," says Ulrich. "What," says Odd in disbelief. "You and I go till the end," says Ulrich. "Me too," says Sissi. "Babe, I'm not trying to guilt trip you to following me," says Odd. "We're in this together, bro. Whether you like it or not," says William. watch?v=_24YWy… Next morning, Odd and some of the other cadets are beefing up the defenses: explosive barrels, cannons, and trip blades. "What? You're joining too," says Odd to Jim, who plans to join the Scouts also. "Looks like your speech gave him some motivation," says Carla. "His tantrum had nothing to do with it," Jim rebukes. "It did with me," says Boris. "Seriously?" Suddenly, Brittany is seen holding something under her jacket. "Brittany, what have you done," asks Odd. "I just helped myself to the instructor's food supply," says Brittany, holding a slab of meat and and cheese under her jacket. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU," yells Odd. "What isn't wrong with her," says Jim. "Do you have any idea how rare meat's been since the Titans attacks," says Odd. "Yeah, probably. Don't worry, I'll share," says Brittany as she put the food into there supplies. "Screw it, it smells so good," one of the cadets, Rolland says. "Hey, if he gets a piece, I do to," says Jim. "Alright, we'll meet at lunch," says Brittany as they get back to work. Odd looks to the horizon with a smile. "Humanity didn't start this war, but we're sure as heck gonna finish it." /ZvCI-gNK_y4 His smile turn up-side down as he spots a group of Titans run towards them. "Oh shoot! The Titans are coming, the Titans are coming!" The group look as the Titans bash through the defenses headfirst, causing the trip blades to slice into their napes, killing them, but breaching their defenses. "Oh no! They're gonna get in. They're gonna get in," yells Jim. "We have to retreat," says Odd. "Brittany, alert the Garrison about the breach." "You got it," says Brittany. The 6 retreat to alert them that Titans have breached Germany.  
To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

The cadets are gathered by Garrison lieutenant Earl Hunt, who explains their situation. "The Titans have breached Germany. You will act as defense for the evacuation of the citizens. Remember, desertion is punishable by death. If it comes to it, lay down your life." The cadets go to get their gear. watch?v=3Vrbbi… Warren leans on a pole and looks down. "I can't believe this. One more day, and I would've been going to the MPs." He sees Diana comforting a cadet named Rex, who is vomiting violently. "Are you alright," asks Diana. Rex responds by returning to his vomit. Warren walks to the supply depot until he bumps into Odd. "Out of my way," says Warren, shoving Odd aside. "The Heck, dude," asks Odd. "What? You're enjoying this are you, you little psycho?! We're all about to be Titan chow!" "Warren, get a hold-," says Odd before being interrupted. "NO! NOT ALL OF US ARE SUICIDAL!" "DAMMIT, SHUT UP FOR A SECOND," yells Odd before pushing him against a pillar. "We're trained for this! What do you think the past 5 month have been for? You can make it, Warren. The MPs will still be waiting for you." Warren growls, knowing Odd is right. "Shiz. On your feet, Rex! Quit bawling!" Sissi walking up to Odd. /B4oELd8_oNQ "Hey, bae. I'm going to go with the elites to assist in the evac. Try not to get yourself killed." "I won't even allow it," says Odd before kissing her. As they get their gear, they bid some of their comrades good bye. Two lovers, Dennis and Georgia look into each others eyes. "We'll make it out of this. I'll protect you, no matter what," says Dennis. "Oh, Dennis," says Georgia as they hug. /A9dpf2gQF6s Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy meet with their group, consisting of Carla, Boris, and two other cadets named Travis and John. "Look at this way," says Odd. "If we, pull this off, we'll bypass rookie status no doubt." Ulrich smiles. "Sounds good to me." "How's this: the person with the most Titan kills gets bragging rights," says Boris. "You're on," says Travis. "Let's give 'em Buford's play," says Odd. They charge into battle as they spot the original attackers have been. "Dang, those guys usually talk so big," says John. Odd spots a Titan perched on a roof like a gargoyle. "Look out!" The cadets evade as the Titan jumps at them. They escape unharmed as the Titan smacks a building. But, they spot something in its mouth: it caught Boris. They look on with horror as the Titan swallows him whole. /OCppwHT8eQw?list=PLWu… Odd starts to growl. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" He goes after the Titan. "Odd," yells Ulrich. "Wait, stay with the group," yells Travis. They follow Odd. "Get back here," yells Odd. You're gonna pay for killing my friend!" Odd tries to kill it, but a Titan ambushes him and bites his leg off at the knee. "ODD," yells Jeremy. "Oh God no," says Carla. Suddenly a Titan comes around a corner and smacks Travis out of the air as Carla looks on. Another Titan grabs Carla's cord and yanks her into a pillar, knocking her out. John, in the grasp of a Titan, starts screaming. "No! Please no! I don't wanna die." Jeremy looks on as the Titans devour the three until one comes to pick him up. Jeremy, paralyzed by fear, gets back to reality as he is about to go down the gullet until Ulrich grabs his hand. "You're not getting off that easy," says Ulrich as his grip starts to loosen. "Oh crap." Suddenly, Odd grabs Ulrich. "Together," says Odd as they chuck Jeremy out of the Titan's maw. "Odd! Ulrich! Hurry," yells Jeremy as the Titan's jaw is about to close. "Jeremy, take care of Sissi for me," says Odd. "Tell her 'I'm sorry.'" The Titan closes its jaw, trapping Odd and Ulrich as well as severing Ulrich's right arm. Jeremy screams to the heavens as Sissi and William look back to the city as they're with their group.  
To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Jeremy! Hey, wake up," says Jim, shaking Jeremy back to reality, who is stranded on a rooftop. "Jeremy, where's your squad?" Jeremy starts to tear up. "Don't worry about me. I'll ronde vue with the rear guard," says Jeremy as he leaves to the back. "I can't believe Odd and Ulrich would sacrifice themselves for me. And because me, they're both dead." His ODM cable hits a solid wall and he hits his knee before sliding down the wall. "Dang it." He spots a worried Gerogia trying to give Dennis CPR. "Georgia, what's wrong?" "Jeremy, Dennis stopped breathing, and I can't wake him up," says Georgia. Dennis had been bitten from the waist down; he was dead. "Georgia, we have to get you on the roof," says Jeremy. "NO! I"M NOT LEAVING HIM!" "Georgia, I'm sorry, but Dennis is dead." Georgia ignores him and continues trying to revive Dennis. "This is Hell," says Jeremy, sobbing. /0iN97VatIfo Meanwhile, William and Sissi finish evacuating the citizens. "Will, we have to go assist in helping the others get back to HQ," says Sissi. "I'm with you. Yumi and the others will meet up with us there," says William. They head to the front lines as Sissi says in her head, "Odd, as long as your alive, I can fight to the bitter end." They arrive and see cadets talking to others. "Why haven't they retreated yet," asks Sissi until she sees the reason: the Titans has swarmed HQ. Inside, 4 cadets hide as one peeks out before dropping back down. "That's it! It's over." One male cadet finishes loading his gun. "Do you really think that's gonna help," asks a female cadet before the guy puts the muzzle in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Meanwhile, back in the front lines, Warren mopes as Jim asks, "Hey, Warren, what are we gonna do?" "We can't DO anything," says Warren as the supply team has locked themselves inside to save themselves. "Great, and I never even got to find my love yet." Sissi and William appear as they meet with Yumi, Aelita, and Hiroki. "Nice to see you guys," says Yumi. Sissi walks up to Victoria, Fred, George and Damien. "Have any of you seen Ulrich and Odd's group. "I am not sure about that," says Victoria. "We found Jeremy," says Fred. "Jeremy," calls out Sissi. "OH NO! SISSI! How do I explain what happened to Odd and Ulrich?" Sissi walks up to him and asks where is Ulrich and Odd. Jeremy looks up with sad eyes. "They were the cadets of squad 45: Boris Wade, Carla Smith, John Zeremski, Travis Tius, Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia. These brave 6 fought with valiance and died with honor." The Lyoko Warriors look in dismay along with the other cadets. "God no," says Brittany. "I'm sorry, Sissi. I COULDN'T DO A THING! I'm worthless." /B4oELd8_oNQ Sissi kneels and grabs Jeremy's hand. "It's OK! You tried your best," says Sissi. "Damien, if kill the Titans around HQ can restock our gas, right?" "Yeah, in theory. But just so many," he says. "I can do it," says Sissi. "I'm strong. VERY STRONG! As far as I'm concerned, you are just a bunch of cowards. You disgust me. You can sit hear and watch how it's done. Warriors, with me!" Sissi takes off with William, Aelita, Yumi, and Hiroki. "You know, I was expecting something more motivational. I blame everything about this on you, Odd. HEY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! WE WEREN'T TAUGHT TO LET OUR COMRADES FIGHT ALONE! UNLESS YOU ARE A COWARD, IN WHICH CASE, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" /28qiDM9D_7w He and Jim take off. "Never expected out that out of him," says Fred as they go with her along Jeremy. "Hey, seriously?! Come on, you bunch of wusses," says Brittany. The other cadets begin to follow. "Hurry! Follow Sissi! Make a break for HQ as fast as you can before your gas conks," says Warren. "Whoa, Sissi's a bad-ass! How's she going that fast," asks Jim. Sissi was using too much gas to mask her grief until her tanks empty and she falls into an alley way. "Sissi," calls out Yumi and Jeremy as the other Lyoko Warriors go to check on her. "Dang it," says Warren. "Warren, lead the rest to HQ. I'll go help the others," says Jim. /G4dGt7LwqYY *start at 2:25* Sissi lands onto a metal bin. "Dang it, I was an idiot. I use too much gas as I was careless with both my life and the others." She goes onto her knees as the Titan who ate Travis comes up. "It was a good life." The Titan reaches for her until Sissi slices his fingers off. "Why am I still fighting," asks Sissi in her mind. "I already given up. What's leading me on." She tries to run but is stopped by two other Titans. "Odd," realizes Sissi as she know that Odd's spirit is still leading her on. "I'm sorry, my love. I won't give up anymore!" She clutches her blades ready to knife the single Titan until the two behind attack the lone one, punching it in the face and knocking Sissi to her feet. "What the heck?" She spots the two Titans: One with long hair, half blonde and half purple, with 1 meter long claws, the other with brown hair, as he starts to grow 2 meter long blades from both wrist. They roar before they start to claw and stab at the others' nape, killing it. /MTm-T9sSWeg The others find Sissi as Yumi picks her up and they land onto a ceiling. "Sissi, you OK," asks Jeremy. "Yep." Jim comes by and spots 3 Titans. The twin rogues roar at their opponent before the brown haired one uses a form of super speed to grab the Titan from behind whereas the other one claws his eyes out. The others look in amazement as the bladed titan uses its blades to slice the Titans nape. "They knew the weak spot? Holy crud," says William in amazement. "They have no reaction to us. What are they," asks Jeremy. "Just count them as two more abnormals," says Jim. "Let's get moving." "Hold on, Sissi's out of gas," says Hiroki. "WHAT!? But you're our best warrior! We can't win without you!" "Take mine," says Jeremy. "What?! But I can't," says Sissi. "You can do it! Just use this gas sparingly," says Jeremy. Sissi starts to think. "Who were they? I've never heard of Titans going rouge. Could it be? The Physical Manfestation of Humanity's Rage?"  
To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy replaces Sissi's gas canisters as well as restock her blades. "Guys, go on without me. I would rather this blade be my fate than being eaten alive," he says, holding a broken blade until Aelita grabs it and throws it off the roof. "Jeremy, we're not leaving you behind." Jim grabs Jeremy's hand before they begin to head off. Jeremy looks back to the two Titan rouges before taking his arm back. watch?v=nH_5Gy… "Hold on! I have an idea," he says. "It may seem crazy, but I think those 2 can be of use to us in clearing up HQ." "Wait, what," says Jim in astonishment. "So basically we're going to recruit two Titans?" "Yep," says Sissi. "You know, we'll look like idiots if we screw up," says William with a smile. "Yeah, but look how many lives we'll save," says Yumi. Meanwhile, Warren looks on as some Titans eat 3 of his comrades. "Why didn't I stop them? I'm the last person who should've been given leadership." He gets a sudden realization. "Now's the chance. LET'S GO! Make a break for HQ!" The cadets make a break for HQ via the rooftops. Damien runs beside Warren. "You really came through for us there, man! We owe you big time. Don't shrug it off, we're all alive because of you." Warren smiles. "Easy with that crap! We're not out of the woods just yet." They make it past a group of Titans until a cadet is grabbed and eaten. "DANG IT," yells Warren as he and the others make it. "How many corpses did I walk over," says Warren, once again questioning his leadership skills as he spots two cadets hiding under a desk. "Wait, you're the supply team." "Uhh...Yeah," says one of them as Warren grabs him and punches him in the face. "Warren, stop," says Damien, holding Warren back. "YOU COWARDS! YOU LEFT US TO DIE! PEOPLE ARE DEAD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO YOUR JOB!" "The Titans overran the supply room," says the other cadet. "SO WHAT? IT'S YOUR JOB TO DEAL WITH IT," says Warren. "Hit the deck," yells a cadet as a Titan head butts a wall open. "They can smell us," says Warren. The cadets try to run to the lower level as Warren is in shock of two Titans look inside the hole. "It's over. We can't beat them." Suddenly, he spots two fists coming from both sides and punching the other two. "What the-" watch?v=JfS5bj… His sentence is cut off as the Titans' heads explode, showering the room with red. Warren spots the rouges and remarks with in shock as Sissi and the others crash in. "Whew, I almost ran out," says Jim. "Hey, dudes, we found two Abnormals that have bones to pick with their kind and the best part is they don't care about us." "You mean like fighting fire with fire," asks a cadet. "Listen to yourselves," says Warren. "Two Titan's helping Humanity? You guys are crazy if you think this will work." "Warren, stand back and let them do it," says Sissi. The cadets go into an elevator room and work out a plan to kill the Titans in the supply room. "We got 7 Titans of the 3 meter range. We'll have 7 of our best soldiers wait for the rest of us to blind them with shotgun shots to their eyes. The 7 attackers will then slice their napes, allowing us to refill our gas tanks. We screw up, we will not make it," says Jeremy. "Eh, I've heard of worst circumstances," says Fred. "Look, I'm willing to be talked out of it," says Jeremy. "Hey, don't beat yourself up, Jeremy. Heck, it seems like a great plan," says Damien. The 7 attackers, Warren, George, Fred, Victoria, Jim, Brittany, and Sissi go into their position. "Hey, can we do this with out ODM gear," asks Jim. "Yeah, these guy are only 3 meters; their weak spot is still 1 meter high, 3 centimeters across," says Fred. "Back of the head to the nape of the neck," says Brittany. "Worst come to worst, you shove your blades right up their butts. That's the other weak spot," resumes Fred. "Come on! Knock it off, Fred. You want your last words to be a butt joke," rebukes Warren. The other ride the freight elevator down and prepare to fire. A Titan walks in front of them before looking directly at them. One cadet start to sweat in fear. "Steady," says Damien as the Titans get closer. "NOW!" watch?v=nmDYu5… *start at 2:09* The cadets fire into the Titans' eyes, blinding them as the attackers slice their napes. Brittany and Jim hit their targets, but miss the weak point, ticking off the Titans. "Uh, hey, sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you," says Brittany. "Aw crap," says Jim. "Brittany and Jim missed," yells George. "Back them up," says Warren. A Titan swats at Brittany, missing. "AAAHHHH! I'M SORRRY," yells Brittany in fear as Sissi attacks the Titan. Jim gets cornered until Victoria saves him. "Thanks," says Jim. "Don't mention it," replies Victoria. /6BNc62DiRH8?list=LLRF… The cadets refuel. "We're gonna make it," says one cadet. "Thank you, rouge Titans." Damien and Warren sit together. "Hey, man. Don't make me leader again," says Warren, despaired about his other comrades. "Don't take this the wrong way," says Damien. "But I don't think your a great leader cause you strong. I think that because you know what it means to be weak. You're scared out of your mind, you're one of us." Warren looks to his friend. "You made a great call. You're the reason I can say this." The cadets head out as Sissi stands on the roof. Yumi goes to check on her and she spots the two Rouge Titans get swarmed by the others. "Cannibalism? Can't they re-gen like the others," asks Jeremy. "I thought they would be the key to victory," says Sissi. "She's right," says Fred. "We have to help them." Warren looks in shock. "Seriously? They're not like new friends." Jeremy spots a familiar Titan: the one that ate Boris. The brown haired Titan runs to attack at the cost of his bladed arms, grabbing the Titan's nape by his teeth, using his foe as a black jack to bat the Titans off his counterpart before they both faint. The other cadets look in astonishment as they spot two figure emerge from the nape of the Titans: Ulrich and Odd were alive. Sissi and Yumi head to their husbands' aid. They get to a rooftop as Jeremy is in shock. "How? They were eaten whole." He sees Odd's leg and Ulrich's arm healed. Unknown to them, the officers were watching the whole thing from a far.  
To Be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

*8 hours before the Titan attack on Germany*

"Look! It's the Scout regiment," yells an onlooker as they see the Scouts off to another expedition. "Godspeed, commander Henry! Give those disgusting giants our regards!" "Look! It's Captain Jeremiah," says another onlooker. "They say he's like a thousand warriors in one." "Puh! Spare me the flattery," says Jeremiah in a disdainful tone to himself. The Scouts' eccentric scientist, Whitney Brant, looks to Jeremiah. "That tone will crush your fans. Not that it's any of my business, but you might wanna lighten up." The gate to the outside is pull up. "Ooooooh! The outside world! Comrades, can't you feel the excitement?! If we find an Abnormal, I'll faint," says Whitney. "Looks like we already found one," says Jeremiah. "Really?! Where," asks Whitney, frantically looking around until Jeremiah turns her head towards him. "I'm talking about you, psycho." The Scouts head out to retake their land. Their job is to act as a spearhead for human knowledge on how to defeat the Titans. However, they are known for their high fatality rate of 30%. Their job is a courageous yet dangerous one.

*3 hours into expedition*

A soldier rests in the jaws of a Titan. "One day, we will send you back to Hell. Mankind will prevail," he says, inserting his blade into the Titan's tongue. The Titan tightens its bite, severely wounding the soldier. "Enjoy...this victory...while it lasts. Captain Jeremiah...WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" /9C19C6H9_Ug Suddenly, a cable goes behind the Titan as a fast moving figure moves behind the Titan. The wounded soldier looks with unbelief: it was Captain Jeremiah. The Titan falls to the ground dead as Jeremiah looks to evaluate the situation. "One to the right, Two to the left." A female soldier named Hailey arrives with two men. "Captain, I've brought the reinforcements." "Good. Tend to our comrade below, Hailey. You two, take the Titan to the right. I'll clean up the left." Jeremiah takes off to fight. The sole Titan lunges at two soldiers on the ground, but is unsuccessful. Whitney zips through the air, shouting, "YOOOOLOOO!" The Titan looks to her on a building. "Don't worry, my giant friend! I promise not to hurt you." The Titan tries to grab her, but she evades. "Close, but no cigar. My turn now! BOOYAKASHA!" Whitney slashes the Titan's nape. "See? That didn't hurt did it?" Meanwhile, Jeremiah walks up to the two Titans. "Huh, you always have such a funny face." He uses his cable to hold the Titan before spinning into the Titans nape, jumping off its back, and throwing his blades into the others eyes, blinding it and making it reel in pain. "Uh oh, easy big guy! No ones got time for a crybaby. Let's take it like a man, shall we?" Jeremiah jumps back and does his spinning attack to the Titan. He goes to Hailey, who tries to heal the wounded soldier. "Captain, I can't stop the bleeding," she says. "Captain...Jeremiah," says the wounded soldier. "I'm here," Jeremiah says, getting on his knees. "Did I do good? Was this of help? Please don't tell me this was for nothing." Jeremiah grabs the soldiers hand. "We made great progress, soldier, thanks to you. Your strength won't stop with you. I will carry your torch. I swear, on my life, the Titans will be pay." "Sir. I'm sorry. He's...," says Hailey, with tears in her eyes. "Did the man hear what I said? Any of it?" "Yes sir. In fact, I think he heard all of it. Look at him. That's a face at peace," remarks Hailey. Jeremiah spots Henry riding up. "Jeremiah, we must pull back. The Titans are heading towards Germany."

*2 hours later*  
/wRAxj6I1A5Q?list=LLRF…

Odd wakes up, spotting a form of liquid around him: Stomach acid. "AHHHHHH!" He looks and spots Ulrich, extremely tired. "Ulrich, wake up." Ulrich looks up with tired eyes. "Odd, are we done?" "No. We won't go out just yet." Ulrich gets fully aware. "We have been treated like cattle. We have been pushed over long enough." He starts to to stand up. "We have to pull through, for our friends." "You're right! Humanity isn't done until we say so!" Odd looks up to the esophagus. "You think we'll give up? We won't! We drive you out, crush you with our bare hands!? Do you hear me? WITH OUR BARE HANDS!" Suddenly, a giant hand emerges from the Titans mouth as it falls over. Its back starts to bulge and tear as out of it come two other Titans: Odd and Ulrich as Titans. They roar to the heavens as they spot a familiar Titan: the one the ate John. They walk towards the Titan, stepping over the other one. "This isn't your world," says Odd in a deep voice. The Titan jumps at them, but Ulrich uses his blades to suspend him into the air. "We'll drive every last one of you out!" Ulrich throws the Titan down and starts to stomp on it. "Get up. Get up! More! More!" He looks to the city. "It's all over."

*Present Time*

"You're all gonna die," says Odd with a crazy smile. "Odd, Ulrich, wake up," yells William. The two wake up to spot a legion of Garrison soldiers with their blades pointed towards the two. Odd tries to move, but can't. He looks to see his arms tied behind a pole with his back towards Ulrich. "The heck is this," asks Odd. "Cadets Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Sissi Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Hiroki Ishiyama, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Scheaffer, and William Dunbar," says Lieutenant Hunt. "You have all committed an act of treason. Answer carefully: Stern, Della Robbia, what are you: Human or Titan. Ulrich looks in confusion. "I'm sorry, sir! I don't understand." "Son of a gun's playing tricks on us. Answer me, dang it! Evasion won't help. You'll be blown away before you can assume true form." "True forms," says Odd in shock. "Please, spare me the innocence. You both emerge from fall Titans in full view of your comrades. I'm sorry, but I can't waste any manpower on you. My conscience won't stand to see you falter." "And it shouldn't," says a soldier named Karen Lade. "If these cadets are willing to give their lives under threat of death, they will be considered nothing less." Sissi and William stand in front of the bound Odd and Ulrich. "Excuse me. If you even think of killing my husband, well, I would be willing to experience my own technique on you and every inch of your traitorous flesh," says Sissi. "Sir," says Gerald Wagner, the soldier who commanded Sissi and William's squad. "There's something you should know: they were assigned with the elites fresh after training. Equal to the skills of Captain Jeremiah. If we lost them, it'd be a shame. "One more time: Are you a Human or a Titan," asks Hunt. "We're Human," yell Odd and Ulrich. "So you say." Hunt raises his hand towards a cannon pointed at the two. The others cut Odd and Ulrich free and start to take off. Odd and Ulrich start to flashback to a couple years ago, where they are confronted by Ulrich's father, strapped to tables. "Soon, my greatest breakthrough will be a realization," says Mr. Stern, crazily. "Dad, you crazy bastard," yells Ulrich. Mr. Stern backhands him. "Know your place, my former son! You could've been the best. But you chose your friends over your family!" "You aren't my family! You never thought of me as your son," yells Ulrich. Mr. Stern grabs a vial of serum. "Now, time for your punishment. Forget about your friends, forget about life, heck, forget about Yumi! You both will become my mindless beings!" /z0ItjT-GugU Back into the present, Ulrich and Odd jump off the others' shoulders before grabbing them together. Hunt swings his arm down to fire the cannon at them. Ulrich scratches his arm as Odd bites his thumb. Lightning strikes the two as they transform and block the cannon's fire. Smoke begins to bellow. "Did we get 'em," asks Hunt. The Garrison spot two Titan skeleton shielding the other Lyoko Warriors. "Oh God," says Hunt in disbelief.  
To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

*3 minutes before the cannon fires*

'And we barely made it out," says Jim as he speaks to Heather and Diana. "That sucks. We're sorry we couldn't help," says Diana. "We were gonna give you some gas tanks we found, but everything went to Hell," says Heather. "So everyone who didn't show up here, they've been..." asks Diana. "Yep," says Jim. "Wait, what about Odd, Sissi, and the others," asks Heather. "Oh no, they made it out with Warren's group," says Jim. "Yo, Warren. Where's Odd's gang? They get hurt," asks Heather. Warren sits with Fred, George, and Victoria, drinking out of a canteen of water. "Wish I could tell you what happened, but those jerks at the Garrison slapped us with a gag order." "Dang, you aren't joking," says Jim. Meanwhile, Rex from earlier starts to have a breakdown. "I saw my comrades eaten in front of me! We are supposed to fight them until we get turned into chewing gum! I don't wanna get eaten! Screw this!" He starts to pull his sword out, but Damien stops him in the draw. "Hey, calm down! You don't think anyone else feels afraid? We're all fighting to hold back our fears." He motions to Brittany, with a bread basket next to her. "Look at Brittany! After what she's seen, she remains a proper soldier." Brittany starts to groan and scream. "My stomach! It hurts! Just cart me away with the wounded!" She eats a piece of bread, relaxing again. Rex continues to try and give himself seppuku. "Let me die! I'm not gonna get eaten!" Damien tries to console and calm him down. Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion. "What was that," asks a cadet. "Did they fire a canon?" "Maybe they shot a shell by accident," inquires a soldier. "Then why is there so much smoke?" Warren looks as George and Fred go to check it out. Warren and Victoria go after them. They approach where the shot was fired and they see two Titan skeletons shielding the other Lyoko Warriors. "What the heck," says Warren in shock. watch?v=9IclmV… The soldiers look in fear of the bones as Odd's Titan eye starts to eerily move towards the Garrison. Hunt looks in fear. "Let's see what they do. Canon squad, reload the canon!" Odd and Ulrich wake up as they see themselves stuck in the napes of the Titans and start to pull themselves free. The Warriors look in shock. "So, Odd and Ulrich really are Titan hybrids," says Hiroki. "What are the Garrison planning to do now," asks Yumi. "Yo, guys," calls out Odd and Ulrich. "We have to think of a plan to get out of this," says Ulrich. "After this, I think we've blown our chance to talk them out," says Odd. "Wait! I have an idea! Jeremy, do you think you can convince them that we could be of help towards the mission to drive the Titans out?" "I guess. But why would you leave a major decision like that to me?" "Come on, you do it all the time. For example, if you didn't stand up to XANA's clone of Franz Hopper, we would've been devirtualized for good," says Aelita. The others nod on. "You got this," says Sissi. /rhudD7zRi6o?list=LLRF… Jeremy starts to gain courage and walk out of the Titan smoke in view of the Garrison. "Hold fire," says Hunt. "Odd and Ulrich are not foes to Humanity. They plan to use their powers to help in taking back our lands from the Titans," says Jeremy. "BULL! They showed their true nature! If they aren't enemies, show proof!" "You don't need proof," says Jeremy. "What," says Hunt in shock. "The reports say they saw them fight the Titans as well as get swarmed by them. In other words, the Titans see them as they see us: their prey! The point is we shouldn't judge them based on appearance! Or else we are no different than the Titans! THAT IS AN IRREFUTABLE FACT," states Jeremy. The soldiers start to take notice of his words and lower their blades. Hunt looks and says, "The Titans actions have always been of question! They're trying to infiltrate our ranks so they can give info to the enemy!" The soldiers point their blades back at them to Jeremy's bewilderment. "It's over. He rejected logic because of fear," thinks Jeremy as he looks to the others. They nod on for him to finish. Jeremy salutes, saying, "I am a soldier, and I have dedicated my life to the restoration of humanity, sir! Nothing would make me prouder than dying for a noble cause!" "Sir, he does speak the truth," says Gerald. "Maybe we should-" "QUIET," yells Hunt. "I gave my oath as an officer." He starts to raise his hand to signal the canon until his hand is caught. "Enough! You should a little bit before you act, Lieutenant Hunt," says a soldier. Hunt looks to see Harold Jackson, the highest ranking Garrison member. "Commander Jackson," says Hunt in shock. "We can at least hear them out," says Jackson. watch?v=xjts5D… Later, Jackson hears about the experiments done on Odd and Ulrich by Ulrich's father and how he believes he's responsible for the birth of the Titans. "So, you believe that we could seal up the breach in our defenses, cadet Belpois," asks Jackson. "Yes, sir. I was thinking that we could have them both use their abilities to lift the two boulders next to the remnants of the Brandenburg Gates and seal the breach," replies Jeremy. "Well, cadets Stern and Della Robbia, you think you can do it," asks Commander Harold. "Well, we don't know how our powers work," says Ulrich. "Ah yes, I asked the wrong question. Are you willing to help?" Odd and Ulrich look to each other with a determined smile and a nod.  
To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

We'll do it," says Odd. "We don't know if we can, but we will not let Humanity be ruled by the Titans." Jackson smiles. "Ahhh, brilliant." He looks to the soldiers below. "We have a plan," he calls out. Later, the cadets are gathered after hearing about this plan. "Retake Germany? Are they kidding," says a cadet. "Someone up top has seriously lost their mind," says another. Rex starts to get worried. "I can't believe this is happening. WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE BEING LED LIKE LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER!" "The heck, Rex? Calm down," rebukes Damien. A soldier hear Rex's outbreak. "Stop sniveling! Are you telling me you're too good to sacrifice yourself for Humanity." "Sir, if I could speak freely, we're being sent to an untimely nightmare," says Rex. The soldier grabs the hilt of his sword. "Enough! Don't think I won't make an example of you and cut you down!" Rex draws his own sword. "Do what you must. I'll take it compared to being human candy any day." "No! Get a hold of yourself," says Damien as he grabs Rex. "Let go of me! I'M NOT GOING BACK IN TO THAT HELL!" The others hear his words. "That is true. Maybe we should," says a female cadet. "What was that," says a male to her right. "Uh, I was just kidding, sir," she says worried. "No, speak up at the top of your lungs. Make as much noise so I can get away. You don't think anyone else feels this way as you do?" Warren looks to him. "Where will you go? They'll find you, no matter what." "Look man, I just want to see my daughter. We all got family, right?" /B1Zq1bFUcjc?list=LLRF… Meanwhile, Commander Jackson speaks with Gerald Wagner, Karen Lade, and another Garrison named Kyle Morgan. "Your job is simple: protect Odd and Ulrich's gang. You will be the spearhead of this mission." "Sir, if I may," asks Karen. "Are you sure about this: Putting our trust into Stern and Della Robbia? There's so much we don't know about them." "Hmmm, you're right! Maybe we should give ourselves to the Titans willingly," says Jackson to the shock of the leaders. "Gerald, I'm putting you in command of the entire operation." "Wait, I'm not qualified," says Gerald out of humbleness. "I have no rejections," says Karen. "Neither do I," replies Kyle. /mRdwKq4meVY Meanwhile, Rex tries to put himself out of his misery. "STOP WHINING! DON'T THINK I WON'T END YOU," yells the soldier. Commander Jackson appears. "ATENNNNNNNNNTIONNNNNNNNNN!" The cadets look to Commander Jackson, saluting. "Here me now: The sealing of the breach in Germany is this: allow me to introduce cadets Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern." The two salute as their fellow cadets look in shock. "Don't let their appearances fool you. They are the breakthrough of medical studies: These two are capable of controlling Titan bodies. And your job is to defend them. That's right: defend two Titans from their own kind." The cadets start to question this plan. "Two humans can those boulders," asks a cadet. "THEY'RE LYING! I'M NOT BEING TRICKED TO SACRIFICING MYSELF," says Rex. The cadets start to leave one at a time. "So help me, I'll kill you right on the spot," says a soldier as he grabs Rex, who knocks his hand away. "To hell with you! My family gets the time I got left." Hunt sees this and threatens to execute them on the spot until Jackson dismisses them. "Those that have seen a Titan in action will not be forced to relive such horror again. Thank you and good luck." They start to regret their decision. The father has a vision of his daughter being grabbed by a Titan. "No. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He and the others turn around. "Don't worry sweety. Daddy's coming." /scRQ3AXe4hw?list=LLRF… After hearing the plan, they separate into two groups: one leads the Titans away from Odd and Ulrich's position where as the others provide them protection. The commanders call to the diversion team. "Don't be a hero! Don't unless you have to." Odd and Ulrich run with Sissi, Yumi, William and the three commanders. "Get this in your heads, Stern and Della Robbia," says Karen. "People will die during this mission. That will be on your hands. You need to make sure their deaths mean something." "Yes, ma'am." Odd, Sissi, William, Yumi, and Ulrich, zip through the air on their ODMs as Odd and Ulrich trigger their transformations. Sissi evaluates the situation. "Based on the size of the 2 and the boulders, it's gonna be a problem. But based on sheer will, they got it." Suddenly, Odd and Ulrich look to Sissi. "Guys?" Sissi looks with wide eyes as they punch at her.  
To be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Sissi is sent flying on the rooftop by Odd and Ulrich's punch combo, giving her a small cut on the cheek. The commanders look on in horror as Odd winds up. "Sissi, look out," yells Gerald. She jumps onto Odd's face. "Odd, wake up! It's me, Sissi, your wife! Come on, we need you to seal the breach!" Odd and Ulrich swing as Sissi evades, the Titans KO'ing each other. /ihkkRX5wCOU?list=LLRF… Karen pulls out a red smoke flare and sends it up into the air, signalling their failure. Jackson and the others see it. "Sir, shall we order a retreat," asks one of the soldiers. "Absolutely not," says Jackson. "I have faith they'll win." Back at the boulder, the others think of their predicament. "So, they were just normal Titans," asks Kyle. "Commander, yells a soldier. "We got two Titans on the left: a 10 meter and a 6 meter." "Heads up," yells another. "A 12 meter's closing in from the right." "Gerald, the mission failed we have to retreat," says Kyle as he walks away. Sissi starts to get angry and run at Kyle until Gerald stops her. "Whoa, girl! Karen, your squad will take the 12 meter on the right. Me and Kyle will take on the two on the left. Whether we like it our not, we can't just leave Stern and Della Robbia. They're not expendable like us." Karen starts to think. "You're right. This time, let the bastards taste Humanity's wrath." Karen leaves as Kyle walks by. "Well, we got the other two or what?" "Uh yeah," says Gerald. "Thank you, sir," says Sissi. "No matter. Go, save the men you love. They're lucky to have you." Sissi blushes. "Y-yes sir." Sissi suddenly notices: Odd and Ulrich haven't healed themselves yet. "What? Could the previous damage left them?" watch?v=0c5eoY… Meanwhile, Warren, Jim and Victoria's squad leader gets eaten. "We have to retreat," says Warren. "But we can't leave Odd and Ulrich defenseless," says Jim. "Go! I'll meet up with you," Warren says as the other two leave for the wall. Warren sees a Titan swing at him and jumps out of the way. He sees the Titan stumble and fall down before smirking as he tries to use his gear but hears a click. "What the fudge?" He sees his gear is broke. "Oh S#!t" He starts to run as the Titan comes after. Jim and Victoria make it as they spot Warren. "Warren! Why is he running? Wait a minute! Don't tell me his gear's busted." "I'm not going to die today!" Warren ducks into a building. /siwpn14IE7E Meanwhile, Karen and Yumi land on a roof. "Well, commander, we're the last ones of our squad," says Yumi. "What's the plan?" "Keep attacking. They can't attack Odd or Ulrich." Gerald and Kyle's squads finish with their Titans as a soldier alerts. "Commander, there's a 5 meter Titan, and from the looks of it, it's gonna pounce on Stern and Della Robbia." Sissi attacks, slicing the nape. "Sissi," calls Jeremy on Odd's nape. "Why are they just sitting like this?" "They lost control. Our job is to keep the others off them until they wake up." Jeremy has an idea. He shoots his cables into Odd's sides and draws his sword. "Last time, they emerged from the weak spot. That must be the key." He sends his sword into Odd's shoulder, making him writhe in pain. /1mjlM_RnsVE "Odd, if you can hear me, you have to wake up. If you don't, we're all gonna die!" Odd and Ulrich, stuck in some dream at Odd's house here this. "What are you talking about? We're safe. No one's gonna die," says Odd. "It's not like we're heroes or anything," says Ulrich. "Answer this: why do you even fight to save this world," asks Jeremy. "What kinda question is that," asks Odd. "Don't play dumb; you know damn well why," says Ulrich. "Because...THIS WORLD IS OUR BIRTHRIGHT!" They regain control of their Titan forms and roar into the air as Jeremy jumps off. "Welcome back, guys."  
To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Warren looks out the windows to see if the titan has left and spots an ODM on a fallen soldier. "Maybe I won't die today." He waits for the titan to leave, runs out and tries unbuckle the ODM gear off the soldier. Jim and Victoria see this. "Crap, his gear is busted," says Jim. "Come on, come on come on," says Warren, unknowing the titan is approaching him until he looks behind and spots Damien flying overhead. "What are you doing?! My life isn't important," says Warren. "Just go," says Damien as Warren tries to use his gear ending up on the ground again. "Why is the trigger so stiff?" He looks behind him to see Jim accidentally knee the titan in the head. "Ow, dang it," Jim says. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS," yells Warren. He takes off before looking at an upside-down titan face coming at him with its maw open until Victoria jumps jaw, allowing Warren to make it to the back lines. "You guys are crazy," says Warren. "Hey, you scared the heck out of us," says Jim. Victoria looks to the battle and looks in shock. "I'll be darned."

/-Z0SgmbFqq0

The others look to see Ulrich and Odd carrying giant boulders on their back. Sissi sees this with happy eyes. "Guys," yell Jeremy. "They came out of the trance. As long as we have their backs, victory will be ours!" Gerald yells to his men. "Defend them! To the last man if that's what it takes! Stern and Della Robbia must reach the gate! I don't want a single Titan near them!" "Looks like we're back on. Keep those two safe," says Warren. "Sissi, Jeremy, and Yumi, give Ulrich and Odd an opening. That's an order," says Gerald. "Sir yes sir," they say. He spots Kyle's team on the ground. "Kyle, what are you doing?!" "The ugly bastards have lost all interest in us. We gonna try and tick them off." "Hey Fatso, over here," yells a soldier. "You walking away? Maybe I should shove my blade up your butt," yells Kyle, gaining two Titans' attentions. "Make a B-line for Dregner street." "No way, Kyle's team will die if they go that way," says Jeremy. "Follow Team Kyle, protect them," yells Gerald. Ulrich and Odd near the gate as they spot Sissi, Jeremy, and Yumi at their feet. "What are you doing?! Get to the rooftops! You'll be killed!" "Hey, what's the matter, too fast for you," yells a soldier as he taunts a Titan. "You won't catch me if you don't try." His bravado is answered as a Titan grabs him. Kyle looks back. "NO! DAMN IT!" He looks up as a Titan squishes him with his hand. "Kyle," yells Gerald, troubled by his friend's death. Odd recalls Jeremy's words: "Why do you even fight to save this world."

/zlbVgPpGz4Y?list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

"Because we're born free. All of us, free." Gerald spots William and Hiroki caught by a Titan. "Ishiyama! Dunbar!" He jumps into the Titan's jaw and pulls Hiroki and William out before being caught by the Titan. "Commander Wagner," calls Sissi. "Lead them on, Sissi," Gerald says with a thumbs-up before getting eaten. "Some people try to take that away," continues Odd. "It doesn't matter how cruel the world is or how unjust! Fight. Fight! FIGHT!" Odd and Ulrich reach the gate as the Titan who killed Gerald stands in the way. "I got him," glares Sissi as he spots Karen and Hiroki zipping through the air, gouging out the Titan's eyes, blinding it as Sissi goes for the nape. "For Commander Wagner," she yells as she slices the nape. Odd and Ulrich roar as they seal the gate with the boulders. The remaining soldiers look on in shock. Karen falls to her knees. "Comrades," she says with teary eyes. "Your sacrifice wasn't in vain." She sends up a yellow flare, signaling the mission success. "This battle belongs to humanity."

*a couple minutes after the reinforcements are sent*

"Sissi, get to safety," says Karen. "With all do respect, I'm not leaving Odd and Ulrich behind. Jermey, Yumi, how are they," says Sissi. "Their unconscious and hot to the touch," says Jeremy as he frees Odd and falls with Yumi. "Belpois, Ishiyama, look out," yells Karen. Two Titans look down to Jeremy with evil grins.

/xjts5DrcdiU?list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

All of a sudden, a fast-moving figure slashes the Titans, making theme fall. Odd and Ulrich look up and see the figure standing on a Titan corpse and notice the symbol: The Wings of Freedom. The figure turns around to reveal Captain Jeremiah of the Scout Regiment. "Who's that," asks Sissi. "It's Captain Jeremiah! They call him 'The Titan Reaper'," says Karen. "Listen up, kiddos. This is the part where you tell me what the heck I'm looking at," says Jeremiah, motioning to Odd and Ulrich's Titan skeletons. The two faint.

The battle continued as the Scouts provided help to the Garrison and helped dispatch the rest of the Titans, successfully capturing two in the progress. After two days, the cadets help with the care taking of the fallen soldiers. Warren looks to a foundation and spots a familiar face: Damien. Damien was bitten at the waist down. "Damien? No." A female doctor walks up and asks for the name of the fallen cadet. "He...He wasn't the kind to die alone. No. No, someone must know what happened," says Warren. "Son, we can lament later. Now, we have to account for the fallen warriors to prevent secondary tragedy," says the doctor. "He was a member of the 20th cadet corps, member of squad 13, Damien Sacks." "Thank you, cadet." Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich wake up in opposite cells. "Where are we?" "Let's just call it a dungeon," says a voice. They look to see Commander Henry of the Scout Regiment and Captain Jeremiah. "You both are in custody of the Military Police," resumes Henry. "So, Stern. Your father is the psycho who lead to these events? Pretty crazy family you have," chides Jeremiah. "Enough. Stern was turned against his own will. He isn't like his father," says Henry. "We have been tracking you guys for a while, from your fight against XANA and her Council of Mech to tacking down the Hendrick Brothers. What are your goals?" Odd and Ulrich look with crazy grins. "We want to join the Scouts, kill the Titans, and make Mr. Stern pay," says Odd. Jeremiah looks to the two Lyoko Warriors. "Alright then." Henry gets up from hos chair. "We'll sort this out. You won't be here much longer."

To Be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, the Lyoko Warriors are having breakfast. "What do you think is gonna happen to Odd and Ulrich," asks William. "Well, they are gonna have a trial depending on whether or not they are useful or liabilities," says Jeremy. "What does that mean," asks Hiroki. "It means they may not let Odd and Ulrich live." Sissi stands up in shock. "What?! They're gonna kill them?!" A soldier comes in. "Cadets Sissi Della Robbia, William Dunbar, and Yumi and Hiroki Ishyama." The four stand up. "You are required to attend today's tribunal and act as witnesses." "Yes sir!"

/fmnvAyxuHs0

Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich sit in their cells. Odd looks to one of the guards. "Excuse me, can I have a drink of water?" The guard looks to him with contempt. "Do you think you are in a place to ask for anything?" Ulrich steps in. "Dude, what's your problem? You just gonna let us die of dehydration? Just how would your commander react?" The guard curses under his breath before getting them both a drink of water. "Thank you." They hear a clang as they look up to see a bespectacled blonde haired girl glare at them through the bars. "GAH! The heck," yells Odd. "Ah, so you're Odd and Ulrich. Well, it's time for you to come on out," says the woman with a smile. "Just one thing: You'll have to put these on." She holds out two pairs of shackles. Odd and Ulrich put them on as they walk down a hallway with the woman and her male companion. "My name is Whitney Brant. I'm a squad leader in the Scout Regiment as well as head of their information committee under the command of Henry." The guy starts to sniff Odd and Ulrich, who flinch back, weirded out. "And this is a fellow squad leader, Xander Trump. Don't worry: He sniffs everyone he first meets to make sure they're safe to be around." They arrive at the door. "Aw, crud. Too much small talk and we're already here." She gives Odd and Ulrich push inside a courtroom. "We're here for you guys. Good Luuuck!"

/vyGFM5CGnoo

Odd and Ulrich are guided by Military police guards to the head of the court. "On your knees," says one of the guards. The two Lyoko Warriors kneel down as the guard put metal pillars on their cuffs to restrict any unwanted transformations. They spot Yumi, Sissi, Hiroki, and William with representatives of the Garrison. A door opens to reveal the judge for the tribunal, Martin Sanders, leader of the MPs, Scouts, and Garrison. "Alright, Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia, you both agree that this trial may also count as a court martial?" "Yes sir," they reply. "Alright. MP, produce your case." A man stands up. "My name is Frank Clinton, commander of the MPs. We find that cadets Stern and Della Robbia should be executed for they are handicaps to society. We agree that they played a great hand in retaking Germany, but their abilities serve as proof that they can't be trusted." "Scouts, plead your case," says Sanders. "I am Henry Cruz, Leader of the Survey corps. I ask that you allow these two to join us and help retake France. We will plan recon missions to set courses for France and uncover their secrets." "Hmm, but how will you commence these operations? Isn't the Brandenburg gate inoperable," inquires Sanders. "We'll depart Thuringia," says Henry. "Della Robbia, Stern, will you be able to control your abilities," asks Sanders. "Yes, sir," says Odd. "Oh, but in this report you made an attempt to crush Sissi Della Robbia."

/_a1tYs12VTc?list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Odd looks to Sissi with shocked eyes as Sissi scowls at Karen. "What? I couldn't lie in the report." "And who is this Sissi Della Robbia?" "That's me, sir," says Sissi, standing up. "Is this true?" Sissi looks to Odd with sad eyes. "Yes, it's true." Everyone starts to mumble in shock. "I knew they couldn't be trusted," says an MP. "But, they did save my lives on two accounts, both of which they were as Titans: the first, when Brandenburg fell, I was almost eaten by a Titan and they double teamed and killed it, saving me in the progress. The second, they transformed to save me and the others from cannon fire. I ask that you two take these into consideration." "I object," says Clinton. "I feel that certain emotions may play a part, as Odd and Sissi have been married for 6 years." "Hey, maybe she's a Titan as well," says an attendee. "Yeah, cut her open too," says another. "Now look here! Maybe I'm a monster, but you leave her out of this! She's innocent!" "Yeah right. She must be one if you defend her." "SHUT UP," yells Odd as an MP points a rifle at him. "You all are cowards! You haven't seen a Titan before, so why are you afraid? Just shut up and trust us!" Clinton looks in shock. "Take aim, damn it!" "Uh right," says the MP with the rifle. Suddenly, Odd gets kicked in the face. "What?!" He looks up to see Jeremiah over him. Jeremiah starts to mercilessly assault Odd. Sissi looks in shock and anger as he tries to stop him until William grabs her. "Sissi, no!" Jeremiah steps on Odd's head. "What you need, boy, is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in perfect kicking position." "Now, hold on, Jeremiah," says Frank. "What if he goes into Titan form?" "Commander Sander," says Henry. "I have an idea: we'll provide protection for Odd and Ulrich." "And if they should lose control?" "I can definitely kill them if that happens." "Alright, I've made a decision."

*After the Trial*

/2HACXCqZGJ8?list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Whitney starts to tend Odd's wounds. "You ok?" "Eh, bit sore." "Really?! How does it feel?!" Henry comes in. "Sorry for the theatrics," he says. "So, Odd," says Jeremiah. "You don't hate me, do you?" "No sir, I know that what you did was necessary." "Still don't you think you went a bit overboard? I mean you knocked his tooth out and gave him a black eye," says Ulrich. "Neat," says Whitney as she holds Odd's tooth in her hand. "You picked it up? Disgusting,' remarks Jeramiah. "Be glad you don't have people like that experimenting on you." "Hey Odd, let me check out you mouth." Odd opens and Whitney spots a shocking thing. "Your tooth...It grew back."


	14. Chapter 14

watch?v=_24YWy71RXo&index=84&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Odd and Ulrich are escorted to the Scout Regiment's old base of operations, which was abandoned 3 years after the Titans attacked. "Beautiful isn't it," says a soldier named Cayde. "This base used to be our home, but we abandoned it after the Titans attacked France. We had to retreat." Odd looks back to Jeremiah, as Cayde looks to Odd and Ulrich. "Remember this, newbies: whether you're Titan or not, don't go expecting the royal treatment." All of a sudden, Cayde's horse steps on a stone and slips, causing him to bite his tongue. "GAAAAAAHHH! Son of a Bitch," he lisps. As they settle in, Hailey tends to Cayde's tongue. "That's what you get for flapping your gums while riding horseback." "The rookies have to know how they have to be humble and what happens if they get out of line," Cayde says, still lisping. "What happened to you? You never used to talk this much. If you're trying to imitate Captain Jeremiah, you should stop; you're only embarrassing yourself." "Puh! If you tend you hound my like a wife, Hailey dear, you need to do more if you want to live up to the privilege." "Yeah right. I'd tell you to bite your tongue, but you got that covered. Next time, I hope you bleed out," retorts Hailey. "Oh ho! Methinks the lady is being testy." Odd and Ulrich look to the two. "So this is the Scout's elite warriors, the Jeremiah squad," says Odd in his head. "You disgusting swine," yells Hailey. "Hailey Rey, 15 Titan kills, 25 assists. Cayde "6-shooter" Udanta, 35 Titan kills, 10 assists." They see two other soldiers come in. "Draco Morn, 16 Titan kills, 20 assists. Antony Zavala, 30 Titan kills, 5 assists." Draco looks to the condition of their base. "Dang, this place looks like a dump." "Its been abandoned for years," says Antony. "Guess we should find a mop and get cleaning," says Jeremiah. The squad gets to cleaning up the base: Antony and Draco clean the outside of the base, starting with the glass window as Hailey and Cayde clean up the inside. Odd and Ulrich come into the room Jeremiah's cleaning. "We finished the basement, sir," says Odd. "Where will we be sleeping," asks Ulrich. "You two will be sleeping in the cellar downstairs," says Jeremiah. "Again," asks Ulrich, exasperated. "One of the conditions of our custody of you two. While you're sleeping, you will be in chains. You transform in your sleep." Jeremiah goes off to see their cleaning work. Hailey comes by, mop in hand. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's nicer when you get to know him." "It's more of the seriousness that intrigues me," says Odd. "Well, he wasn't all that way. Before joining the Scouts, he was quite the rebel. They say Commander Henry dragged him to the Scouts, kicking and screaming." "The commander," asks Ulrich. "What's going on in here," says Jeremiah as he pokes his head inside the room. Hailey, Ulrich and Odd get startled as Hailey starts mopping the floor, humming "Mary had a little." "Your cleaning is lamentable. Back downstairs."

watch?v=s0RuotxXxTA&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=159

The Scouts have dinner in their planning room. "So, Henry says we start planning our next expedition tomorrow morning," says Jeremiah. "So, we head to France to understand the Titans secrets," states Draco. "Hey, Odd. Ulrich. How do your Titan abilities work," asks Antony. "We have no idea. We do know the ability is triggered by pain. Like I will bite my thumb and Ulrich will scratch his arm until it starts to turn red," says Odd. "Nice. We got two Bruce Banners who turn deadly when in pain," says Jeremiah. "So, does that mean pain turns you two on," says Cayde, snickering until Hailey kicks him in the leg. "Shut up, jerk off!" All of a sudden, they hear a thud with a cry of "Ow!" Hailey removes the lock and opens to reveal Whitney Brant clutching her arm. "Thanks. GOOD EVENING, SQUAD JEREMIAH!" "Squad leader Brant? What are you doing here," asks Ulrich. "Just coming to check on our two newest recruits. I also want to give you guys some insight on my research." The Jeremiah squad leaves the room. "Now, let's begin!"

watch?v=Oe6B9pUXsdk&index=2&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

"So, after the sealing the Brandenburg, we were able to capture two Titans. I was able to run a couple of tests on them," says Whitney

*8 days ago*

Whitney walks up to her test subject. "Hello, how are you doing today," she says as she's 2 feet away from the Titan's reach. "Section commander, you're too close." says a soldier. She goes to the other one. "Hey, lovely weather we're having, isn't it? Are you hungry?" The Titan lunges, almost biting of her legs. "Woohoohoo, that was close!" "THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!"

*Back in the present*

"The two Titans appear to only be driven by their appetite. I named them Harry and Ryan. But, I must be careful as I run my tests. Can't have them dying on me," says Whitney. "Squad leader, you seem to treat them like they're just badly behaved pets. They almost drove us into extinction," says Odd. "True. In fact, most of my friends have been eaten by the Titans. When I began fighting them, I fought them out of pure hot hatred. Until I made a discovery as I kicked a Titan's decapitated head. It weighed next to nothing. I picked up its arm, and it was light as tree bark." My next test was so hard for me: the pain test."

*7 days ago*

watch?v=xmAsD8aRHBA&index=165&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Whitney stabs Ryan in the eyes with her sharp spear. "I'm sorry, Ryan," she says crying. "You don't have to cry too, Squad leader," says a soldier. "I can't do this and not cry, dang it,"Whitney yells. She moves to Harry and stabs him the the chest. "Harry, I stabbed you through the heart. Do you feel anything?" Harry starts to open his mouth. "What is it? Talk to me." Harry almost bites Whitney's head. "For the love of God, STAND CLEAR," yells the soldier. Whitney laughs. "You almost had me their, didn't you, darling?" "YOU WANT YOUR HEAD CHOMPED OFF?"

*Back in the Present*

"Squad leader," says Ulrich. "Hmm?" "Tell us more," says Odd. "If we want to be of use, we need to learn more about your experiments." "Well, we may be here a while," says Whitney. She goes into the detail of her first theory and tests she conducted.

*Next morning*

Whitney finishes explaining her research to Odd and Ulrich, who are ridiculously tired. A soldier comes in to alert Whitney. "Section Commander! Come quick! The test subject, they're gone, both of them killed. "What?!" The Scouts ride to the testing grounds to find two rotting Titan skeletons. NOOOOOOOOOO! RYAN! HARRY! Who could've done this," yells Whitney in shock and despair. "Was this a soldier's work," asks Draco. "Yep, but before the Scouts got here, the culprit had already taken off on ODM gear," says Antony. "Oh boy, someone's lost their marbles," says Cayde. Hailey elbows him in the ribs. Odd and Ulrich look on until Henry comes by and asks the two, "Who do you think the real enemy is?" "Huh," asks Odd. "Forget it," says Henry as he head off.


	15. Chapter 15

The cadets are gathered in a building to check the gear of the one who killed Ryan and Harry. Two members of the Military police check Brittany's gear. "So when did you use you gear last," asks one of the investigators. "During the clean up of Brandenburg. That was two days ago," she says. "Right. She's clean," the other says. Jim and Jeremy stand by their gear. "So, who do you think killed Ryan and Harry," asks Jeremy. "I don't know, but I'm glad they did it," says Jim. "What troubles me is that they might of helped the Titans, and for what? Someone's personal vendetta," say Jeremy. Jim looks to Warren at a table beside him, clenching a fist. "Warren? You're really going through with it?"

*Last night*

watch?v=YJu05VJee2Y

The cadet burn their lost comrades. Jim sobs for their loss as Warren look to the bits of bones on the ground. "What now? Many of us are wondering why we even put on these colors." He picks up some bits of bone. "I'm sorry Damien. I don't know if these bones are yours or not." He looks to his side to see Damien from earlier on. "Please don't take this the wrong way." Warren flashes back to the supply depot. "But I don't think you're a great leader because you're strong. I think that because you know what it means to be weak," says Damien. Warren stands up. "Hey, guys, remember how I wanted to join the MPs? Well, I'm changing my mind. It'll be tough, but, damn it! I'M GONNA JOIN THE SCOUTS!" The others look on in shock as Warren weeps.

*Back to the present*

"Hey, Victoria. You think Warren was serious about joining the Scouts," asks Jim. "What, Warren said that," asks Jeremy. "Who cares," says Victoria, nonchalantly. "So, you're sticking with the MPs? I think I might go that way too," says Jim. "Tell me this: if someone told you to die, would you do it?" "Huh? Of course not," Jim says. "Then choose what you feel is right. And what about you, Jeremy?" "The Scouts have always been my go to goal," says Jeremy. "Huh, you got spunk for a bookworm," says Victoria. "Thanks, I guess. And I think you care more for us than you put on." Victoria looks to him. "The way you are trying to discourage us from the Scouts shows you care a great deal about us. Is that why you're going to the MPs: so you can do some good?" "Not quite. I just wanna live," says Victoria.

*Later that day*

Draco and Antony hang out in the courtyard of their base. "So they didn't find who could've used their ODM without permission," asks Draco. "Nope. And now the graduation ceremony's tonight. So, who do you think is gonna join the regiment with the highest fatality rate," asks Antony. "Hey Odd! Ulrich!" Odd and Ulrich look behind as they tend to the horses. "Is there anyone from your class who thinks of joining us," asks Draco. "Well, there were a couple. But I'm not sure if they changed there minds or not," says Odd. Jeremiah come in on his horse. "Captain Jeremiah, welcome back," says Draco as he salutes. "Thanks guys. Now, go get ready for the planning of the expedition," says Jeremiah. Meanwhile, it is 6:00 pm. Brittany, Jim, and Heather are hanging out as Warren comes by. "Warren, are you really joining the Scouts," asks Jim. "Yes." "Whoa, aren't you afraid," asks Brittany. "Of course! That's why I'm joining! I want to face my fear and rip out its heart! Look, I'm not gonna guilt trip you. Unlike two crazy cadets you might know." "Odd and Ulrich. I wonder how they are holding up."

watch?v=wSAp991JIVs&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=6

The cadets are gathered in the amphitheater where they are greeted by Henry Cruz. "Hello. You may know me as the leader of the Scouts. Tonight, you choose your regiment. Now, you might have heard of our new recruits: Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern. In the span of one week, they have proven to be elite as ever. They have also given us a mean of uncovering the Titan's secrets. Stern's father, Lance, is the reason we had these beast, and he used Ulrich and Odd as test subjects." The cadets start to murmur excitedly. "Quiet now. In two days, we will begin our latest expedition. Those who want to join other regiments are dismissed. Future Scouts, stay." Warren looks and sees a torrent of cadets leaving. "Come on, I've already decided," he says in his head. "If I don't leave, I'll have to go through it all over again," says Brittany. "I left my town, my home. If I stay, I can kiss that goodbye," say Jim. Warren screams to the heavens. After a while, a few stay to be Scouts. "If you were asked to die, would you do it," asks Henry. "We don't want to die, sir," says a cadet. "Then, let me welcome you to the Scout Regiment. Together, we give our hearts!" The cadets salute. "SIR!" Of the cadets who joined were as followed:

Jeremy Belpois

William Dunbar

Sissi Della Robbia

Warren Drake

Yumi and Hiroki Ishiyama

Aelita Scheaffer

Heather Qrow

Diana Tappen

Jim Graw

Brittany Jones

Fred Walker

and George Harding

Jeremy looks in shock. "Everyone..." "Joined the Scouts? This is madness," says Warren. "I won't be thought of as 'Choco Girl' anymore," Brittany says with a determined look. "Aw man, what the hell,' says Jim. The next morning, the new Scouts meet Squad leader Matthew Ozpin, who shows them how to care for their horses, as without them, they can't outrun the Titans. Odd and Ulrich finish cleaning the stalls and see the Lyoko Warriors. "Cayde, is it OK if we greet our friends," asks Odd. "Yeah sure. Just don't take too long." Odd and Ulrich catch up with the others. "Odd," says Sissi as she runs to hug her husband. "I missed you. By the way, if you see Jeremiah, tell him 'I have my eye on him' should he mistreat you again." "He's right behind you," says Ulrich. Sissi turns around to see Jeremiah. "Mrs Della Robbia, please except my most sincere apology for hurting you husband," says Jeremiah, extending a hand. "You need to do more than that if you want me to forgive you," Sissi says coldly, slapping Jeremiah's hand away before walking off with the others. "So, all you joined the Scouts," asks Odd. "Yep. You can thank Warren for that," says Jim. "Huh? Warren," says Ulrich. "Yeah, you two inspired me to join the Scouts and avenge Damien," says Warren. "By the way, Odd, I'm sorry for calling you and Ulrich suicidal maniacs. Put it there." Warren extends both hands to Odd and Ulrich, who shake them. "It's cool bro," says Odd. Ozpin comes by with his brother Alfred. "Look rookies! Your new uniforms came in.

watch?v=CtMXnr293zU&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=174

The new Scouts put on their new jackets and Scout regiment cloaks as Odd and Ulrich look on in pride before seeing a smiling Damien disappear. The next couple of days were dedicated to preparing for the following expedition. On Friday, June 13, of 2017, the planning was done, the cadets trained. The Scouts rode their horse's to the gate of Thuringia. "This is it, Sissi! We finally get our lives back," says Odd. "Yep," she says. "We'll make Lance pay for what he did to you." A Squad leader, Jay Adams, tells the cadets, "This is it, cadets! Your first expedition as Scouts!"

watch?v=rhudD7zRi6o&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=46

"Open the gate," yells Henry. The gate of Thuringia opens. "Good luck, and I'll be fine," says Odd as he and Sissi kiss. The Scouts ride out to establish a route to France. "IT'S OFFICIALLY BEGUN! THE 25 RECON MISSION! SCOUTS, MOVE OUT," yells Henry.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

*FlashBack to end of last chapter*

"IT'S OFFICIALLY BEGUN! THE 25TH RECON MISSION! SCOUTS, MOVE OUT," yells Commander Henry

watch?v=vsbEhONmWeU&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=185

The new Scouts exit the gate and split up into their groups, exploring the vast countryside. Odd asks Cayde, "Hey, I have a question: do you think our friends can kill a Titan?" "Really? I hope so, otherwise their training was a waste." says Cayde. "Now, listen. You are with the most elite regiment to live. So, put on your big boy pants and-" His sentence is cut off as he bites his tongue again. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Hiroki head off on their own. "Hiroki, look!" The Japanese trickster looks to see a red flare, indicating a Titan presence. "Snap! Already? Jeremy, send up a flare," says Hiroki as Jeremy shoots his flare gun. Meanwhile, Brittany and Yumi take a shortcut through an old village. "Hey, Yumi. Do you feel that?" "Feel what," Yumi asks. Brittany opens her mouth until a Titan explodes out of a building. "Oh, F#&k me!" "Brittany, deploy the flare!" Brittany tries to get the flare loaded but drops it. "Dang it, Brittany!" "I'm sorry! It's just so much stress!" "Jones! Ishyama!" The girls look to see their squad leaders shoot up a flare. "How'd they miss this guy," asks one of the leaders. "Don't worry about that. Girls, make a B line for us!" The girls steer their horse away from the Titan as one of the leaders jumps off his horse and slashes the nape. "Sorry," says Brittany. "Don't worry about it," says Yumi. Back to Jeremy's squad, Hiroki notices Jeremy's skeptical look. "What's the matter?" "It's been to long since the last signal. Something's up." All of a sudden, a black signal is shot. "What? An Abnormal?!" The two make their way over and see the Ozpin brothers flanking a Titan, who is ignoring them. "Can't believe the spotters missed this guy," says Matthew. "Ishiyama and Belpois are ahead. I'm not gonna let two rookies face this monstrosity. It's now or never." Matthew jumps off his horse and attaches his ODM cables to the Titan's neck and takes out its ankles, flooring it. "All yours, Al!" Alfred jumps up and slashes the Titan's nape. "Nice! "Great job, Squad Leader," says Jeremy. Matthew gets back on his horse until he spots another Abnormal coming behind them. "You have got to be kidding me! Another one? And this look to be 14 meters. This is gonna be a pain in the ass." Matthew looks back to the Titan and is shocked to see it catching up with them.

watch?v=IqfqJPckors&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=67

The Titan looked female, its skin looked like muscle, and its hair black and wavy. Jeremy shoots a black flare. "Holy crud, that thing is fast!" "Alfred, we need to keep it clear of the cadets! Take her out!" Alfred shoot his cables into the Titan's back and tries to slash her, but the Titan reacts by punching him out of the air, killing him instantly. Matthew goes to avenge his brother, but is grabbed by his cord and slammed to the ground. Hiroki and Jeremy see this in shock and horror as the Titan looks to them with a evil grin and chases them. The two take off. "Hiroki, this one isn't an Abnormal. She's showing intelligence. Like Odd and Ulrich. It's a human in a Titan body," Jeremy states. "Are you kidding me? We're so screwed!" The Titan jumps and stomps in front of them, knocking them of their horses. The Female Titan then reaches for their hoods and sees their faces before leaving them alone and heading off. "Why didn't she kill us," asks Jeremy. "Yo! Jeremy! Hiroki!" They look and see Fred ride up to them. "What happened to you guys?" "We'll explain on the way," says Hiroki. The three follow the Female Titan at a safe distance. "So, this Titan is a human? Never saw that coming," says Fred. "We have to send a signal to alert the others," says Jeremy. "No worries! Warren's got you covered," says Fred. Warren rides up next to them. "I heard what you said about our new friend here. So, she's like Odd and Ulrich? How is that possible?" "Titans eat people, but their not murderers. They feast based on instinct. This one, however, killed the soldiers in cold blood and moved on without eating them. I think she's looking for someone in particular." "Odd and Ulrich," says Warren. "We have to stop her!"

watch?v=0c5eoYj6dpo&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=81

The three catch up to the Female Titan and surround her. Warren stands on his horse, ready to strike. Jeremy tries to evade her attacks, but gets smacked off his horse, landing face first in the grass. "Jeremy!" Warren jumps at the Female Titan. "The moves on this one. She's like an athlete." Warren tries to aim for her nape but she shields it. "Dang it! I'm a dead man! She's gonna pull my cord and-" "Warren! Don't let Odd and Ulrich die in vain," yells Jeremy. "She killed them. They were stuck to her foot!" Warren lands on the ground. "What the heck is he talking about?" He spots Fred about to attack her nape. "Oh! Now's Fred's chance to attack while she's distracted!" Fred goes to attack, but is caught by the Female Titan. He tires to escape, but she puts her thumb on his head and squishes him. "No. Fred," says Warren in shock. All of a sudden, Fred cuts himself free and picks up Jeremy. "That beautiful bastard!" "We need to regroup," says Fred. "If you're right about her appetite, then she won't chase after us. Jeremy spots her heading away and realizes: She's going for Odd and Ulrich!


	17. Chapter 17

Fred, Hiroki, Jeremy, and Warren regroup at a stream that is said to be connected to the Swiss river Aare. Fred tends to Jeremy, who has a gash on his forehead and his gear broken. "Jeez, how old is your gear?" "It's still functioning. It came off the way it was supposed to," says Jeremy. Warren tries to call for his horse, as it ran when they were engaging the Female Titan, but has no luck. "You've got to be kidding me. Fred and Hiroki's horses come back like old girlfriends. So why isn't mine coming back?" Hiroki comes back from his mission to get water for the group. "So, how you feeling," he asks Jeremy. "I'll live. So how are we gonna alert the others of the Female Titan?" "I don't know. Warren's horse is still wondering around. And we know they can't take more than 400 pounds," says Fred. "I'll send a signal to alert others, and if no one comes, we choose who stays," says Warren. He shoots a purple smoke round into the air. "I'll stay. But, I want you guys to tell Commander Henry something," says Jeremy. "Hold on, Jeremy. Looks like you'll get to tell him yourself. Someone's coming and they got two spare horses!" Warren pulls out his telescope and sees their saviors: Diana and Aelita. "Hey guys! You need help," asks Diana. Warren goes to greet them and sees that one of the horses is actually his own. "Hey, you little troublemaker," Warren says, playfully. "He came running to us as if the devil was chasing him," says Aelita as she see's Jeremy's wounds. She covers her mouth in mourning and pain for him. "Jeremy, your head!" "Don't worry, it's just a small cut," he says to his girlfriend with a peck on the cheek. "I'm just so glad you guys are OK," Diana says with tears. The other three guys look to Diana in shock. "She's an angel," says Hiroki. "A goddess," says Warren. "One day, my wife," says Fred. The 6 new Scouts ride out as the guys catch the girls up on their situation.

watch?v=EWk3Pm6M3-I&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=4

Meanwhile, the Jeremiah squad encounter 5 sets of Titan pairs, for a grand total of 10. "Let's get these sons a bitches," yells Cayde as he draws his sword. He, Jeremiah, Draco, Antony, and Hailey jump off their as Odd and Ulrich look on. Draco flies past his pair, slicing their napes with one blade in each hand. Antony uses his cord to gather his pair together, with their napes 3 feet away from each other, before aiming his shot carefully. "AHA! You cannot dodge what you cannot see!" He uses his cords as a slingshot and propels him back and forward,slicing their napes in several places before landing on his horse skillfully. Hailey jumps on one of hers' back and does Jeremiah's spinning neck slash, before looking to her other one and slashes him cleanly through his nape, decapitating it. Cayde pulls off his famous "6-shooter" technique, which has him roll in a ball in midair, blades in front of him, slashing their napes in six areas for each. "Ahhh, I love that move," he says as he lands on his horse. Jeremiah flies into the air and cuts into one Titan's nape at an angle, cutting straight through both him and his companion. "That's how you do it," says Hailey with a smile. "When you gonna ask him," asks Cayde with a smile. "What," asks Hailey. "You know, if he'll marry you," he whispers. Hailey blushes before giving Cayde a friendly dig in the arm. "After the mission, I'll ask him."

watch?v=Pz9W3XWfBwQ&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=205

The squad sees a black round over near the desolate village of Jankrer. "Odd, fire it," say Jeremiah. "Yes sir!" He fires one and wonders, "Is someone fighting?" Over on that side, the dreaded Female Titan is chasing Squad leader Jay Adams' squad. She notices the soldiers zip away from her and shields her nape. Adams looks to his foe. "Alright, you giant succubus! Let's see how you handler this!" He fires a form of powder into her eyes, blinding her. "Now! While she's weak!" His three fellow Scouts attach their cables to her back, neck, and legs and go in for the kill. "We got you now! You maybe smart, but there's no way you can defend against three attacks at once! Cut her back, her legs! Just make her fall! GO!" "For our comrades," yells one soldier. "This is going to hurt a lot," yells another. The Female Titan then starts to spin at a rapid speed. "No. Retreat! NOW," yell Adams. But, once she stops spinning, he see his squad shoot out into the buildings around them headfirst. The Female Titan looks to Adams as he tries to ride away. "They have to know their foe," says Adams until he sees the Female Titan run up and trip his horse, sending him flying into a palm, that squishes him. In 40 minutes, the Scouts see a green flare fired near the Black Forest, telling them to regroup into the forest. Jeremy's squad see this and head to the entrance and are told by a soldier to go into the trees. "What for," asks Warren. "No questions asked! NOW!" The cadets get in their places. "Can you believe this? This is madness," says Warren as he looks to the soldier in a tree far from him. "That guy thinks he's soooo tough. Well, I know he's just scared." "He'll hear you," says Hiroki. "So what? You know, if soldiers are judged unfit to lead by their subordinates, they can be relieved of duty. Or they can die from mysterious stab wounds in the back." "Warren, what are you thinking," asks Aelita. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just...ticked. Jeremy, you're smart. You agree with this strategy?" Meanwhile, the Jeremiah squad ride through the forest. "Captain Jeremiah," asks Ulrich. "Are you sure this is smart? A titan could come on us any moment." Jeremiah looks back. "And we'll be ready. The trees here allow perfect ODM use. So stop worrying." "Yes sir," Ulrich says. He and Odd suddenly notice the others start to get nervous. "Why are we hear? It doesn't make sense," thinks Cayde. Suddenly, they see a black smoke signal behind them. "It's coming from behind," says Cayde. "The pesky things been on our rear since the beginning," say Antony. "Everyone, draw your blades," says Jeremiah. "It'll happen for a second! Prepare!" They see a soldier in their rear view, ready to face the coming foe.

watch?v=IqfqJPckors&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=72

Suddenly, the Female Titan attacks, smacking the soldier out of the air. "GO! GO," yells Jeremiah. The squad try to outrun their persistent foe. Hailey sees her run on the side of the forest before moving directly behind the squad, swinging at Odd and Ulrich. "Holy crap! How the hell are supposed to outrun that," says Draco. "It's getting closer," says Antony. "Captain, shall we engage the ODMs?! CAPTAIN," yells Hailey. Two soldier come from behind. "You can't escape!" They try to attack the foe, but she reacts by grabbing one's cable and shoulder charging them into a tree before slamming the other into another tree baseball style. The squad look in horror. "Captain, your orders," asks Hailey. "It's dangerous! We need to kill it! Tell us to engage, sir," yells Cayde. Antony draws his sword. "I'll cut the bitch!" Odd looks back. "You just walked into your death. You're chasing the best damn Titan slayers in existence!" He sees Jeremiah still pondering. "Captain Jeremiah," asks Ulrich. "Captain," yells Hailey. "We need you, sir," says Cayde. "At this rate, it'll catch us," says Draco. "We're here to kill the Titans, aren't we," asks Antony. "Sir, we need you to decide," says Odd. Jeremiah looks back. "Everyone, close your ears!" They do as he says while he preps his flare gun.

To be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Jeremiah fires off his flare gun with a deafening sound. The rest of the squad cover their ear. "What was that," asks Odd. "Guys, tell me what's our job here," says Jeremiah. "Is it to react out of pure fear? Let me answer that for you. No. Our job is to capture this beast."

watch?v=ihkkRX5wCOU&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=45

The squad nods in compliance as Odd and Ulrich look in shock. "Wait, we're not fighting it?! But, our job is to kill the Titans," remarks Odd. "Eyes forward," yells Antony. "Antony, seriously! We can't just flee from a fight," says Ulrich as he see more reinforcements come in. "They're still fighting! We have to help!" "Do as you're told, guys," says Hailey. "You mean abandon our comrades," says Odd. "Damn it, yes!" "But why?! We can't just run away and leave them hanging!" "Ask not the reason why; ask what to do or die! You both would know that if you didn't have your heads in your butts," says Cayde. "You know what?! Screw this!" Odd and Ulrich get ready to transform until they're stopped. "NO GUYS!" They look to Hailey. "You are only able to transform if your lives are in danger." "HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION," yells Ulrich. "I wouldn't blame you guys," says Jeremiah. "Do what your conscience dictates." Odd and Ulrich look in shock. "I can tell: they are real monsters. But that has nothing to do with their Titan powers. No matter how you choose to control them, they will never submit to authority. Odd, Ulrich, the difference between your decision and ours is experience. But you don't have to follow it. The choice is yours. Believe in yourselves or put faith in the Jeremiah squad. Here's the shocking thing: I don't know the best choice. I never have. I can trust myself or my friends. But, no one knows how it will end. So, choose the choice that won't weigh your conscience down." The two Lyoko Warriors look back and see a sole soldier taking on the Female Titan. "Guys, trust us," says Hailey.

*5 days before the expedition*

The squad is gathered in a room as Jeremiah has an idea to control Odd and Ulrich's out of control Titan forms. "Say we get you two in a constricted place that has you waste all your energy. Then, we cut the entire nape to extract you. Your arms and legs may get severed, but knowing you two, they may regen." "You sure that won't be dangerous to us," asks Odd. "Just a little incentive. You could kill us," says Jeremiah. Whitney jumps in. "I may have an idea where to start this theory." They put Odd and Ulrich into a well. "You guys ready," yells Whitney. "Yes ma'am!" She fires a flare. The two see it and try to trigger their abilities, but nothing happens. "What's going on," says Jeremiah. "Maybe they missed it?" Jeremiah and Whitney walk up and see Odd's thumbs and hands covered in blood and Ulrich's arms with long deep scratch marks. "We can't do it," says Ulrich. Later, the squad has lunch. "Have your injuries healed yet," asks Jeremiah. "Nope," says Odd brooding. "No offense, but you both aren't of use to us in this form. So suck it up! And yes, that's an order." Jeremiah walks off with Hailey. "Hey, don't beat yourselves up, guys," says Antony. "Yeah. Better to know now than later," says Draco. "Who knows, maybe this means you guys are more human," remarks Draco. Odd looks in shock. "Are they happy that we can't transform," he thinks as tries to pick up his fork, but drops it. "You ok," asks Antony. Odd bends to pick it up, but as he touches it, sparks fly as he is shot back into Ulrich's arms. Jeremiah looks back and sees the commotion: Odd and Ulrich had an accidental transformation, see the muscular arms and torso. "Aw, you have to be kidding me," says Odd. "Calm down," says Jeremiah. "Sir, I'm sorry." He looks and see Jeremiah trying to calm the other squad members, who have their blades pointed at them. Whitney comes running in. "Was that..." She sees Odd and Ulrich's partial body. "OH YES!" The squad scold the two. "Odd! Ulrich! What is the meaning of this?! No one told you to transform," says Antony. "Sir, we-" "Questions later! Right now, you need to tell us that you are not threats to humanity! Prove it or we kill you both," says Draco. "Make a move and I will lop both your heads off in on swing," warns Cayde. "Cayde, step back," Jeremiah says. "Captain, I'm gonna have to ask you to step back," says Hailey. "Right now, you are the ones who need to step back." "Why?!" "A hunch. At ease." "You two! Explain you actions!" "Prove you aren't hostile!" "Don't try anything cute!" Suddenly, Ulrich loses his temper. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Whitney runs in. "Guys, can I touch your arms? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" She touches the muscle, getting a real scalding burn. "WHEW! THOSE BODIES ARE HOT WITHOUT THE SKIN! WHOOHO! How are you two not burning up? Are they even connected to your arms?" Odd and Ulrich try again to free themselves and succeed, much to Whitney's dismay. The two are escorted back to their cells. Later that night, Jeremiah is talking with Odd and ulrich until Whitney summons them. "Geez, how long of a crap were you taking," asks Jeremiah. "Long enough to get the job done. Last time I eat that much cheese. Anyhoo, feast your eyes." She unveils Odd's fork. "Odd, explain what happened before your transformation." "I dropped that fork and when I picked it up, the shock rocketed me back into Ulrich." "Here's my theory: before your transformations you both had goals in mind. That is how your transformations happen." "So, this wasn't of your own volition," asks Draco. "No sir," says Ulrich. He sighs as he nods to the other squad members. They take their right thumbs and bite them before making a deep scratch on their left arms. "Ouch! Man guys, I'm suprised you do that without screaming in pain," says Antony. "We made the wrong call. Consider this our way of apologizing," says Draco. "See, we need to make tough calls that you may not approve. But we do it because we try to protect those close to us," says Cayde. "The fact of the matter is we were scared. I know that's not a good excuse, but we are doomed if we can't trust each other. Guys..."

* Back to Present*

watch?v=dBFJhb9fq34

"...Trust us," yells Hailey. Odd and Ulrich ponder their decision. "Guys," yells Jeremiah. "Come on! Make up your minds!" Odd and Ulrich nod to each other. "We'll trust you!" They all of a sudden hear another soldier get crushed under the Female Titan's foot. "Forgive us," says Odd. The Titan starts to increase its speed. "Go! We'll outrun her! Just a little further!" They all of a sudden spot soldiers up ahead. "NOW," yells Henry. The Scouts fire cables into her legs and arms, paralyzing her body. Jeremiah looks to his squad. "I'm heading back. Antony's in charge until I get back." "So what do you think now, guys?! We outsmarted it," says Draco. "Let this be a lesson: never underestimate the power of the Scouts," says Cayde. "Agreed," Odd says with a smile.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Jeremiah moves back with the trap team as they try to further restrain the Female Titan. "Commander Henry," he says. "Great thinking on this plan." "Thank you, Jeremiah. It was least we could do to capture her." "But this couldn't have been done if not for the soldiers who's lives bought us time. This victory belongs to them." Meanwhile, Odd starts to comprehend the plan. "So, this was their plan all the time? But was this worth losing so many lives?" "WAKE UP," yells Cayde. Odd snaps back into reality. "You can think about the plan later. Right now, we need to get to a safe place." Near the entrance of the forest, the cadets hear the cannons. "What was that," asks Heather. "Yo, George! "What do think that was?" "I don't know, but maybe they were able to catch a Titan." Brittany looks to Sissi and Yumi. "Was that cannon fire? But I didn't see any cannons brought in." "Even commanders keep stuff from their subordinates if it means victory," says Yumi.

/iP7mVihaW_M?list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Back in the forest, the Scouts try to extract the human inside the Titan. Xander and Jeremiah jump at the nape and try to cut it, but she hardens her skin and breaks their blades."Impressive. So she can make her skin as hard as rock without changing appearance," says Henry. "Get the power drill!" The Scouts bring in a power drill and a jackhammer and try to break her skin, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Odd and the others talk about Henry's plan. "Look guys. I'm not saying I disagree with the plan, but to keep you guys in the dark? You'd think you'd deserve more trust." "Odd's right," says Ulrich. "It's just unbelievable." Antony ponders for a second. "Kid's got a point. I mean we got dragged into this huge plan without any consent." Draco steps in. "Wait! Remember what Henry said." They flashback to the scene of Ryan and Harry's murder. "Who do you think the real enemy is," inquires Henry to Odd. "You think he knows something?" Antony gets an idea. "He may believe the Female Titan is a human in Titan form, like you two!" Back at the trap, Jeremiah stands on the Female Titan's nape. "Knock knock. You in there? You killed a lot of our soldiers, so that puts you in league for a court martial. By the way, I have a question: How would you feel if we took a couple sticks of dynamite and blew your limbs off at the joints? I mean they'll grow back right? I'm talking about your actual body. Can't have you dying on me. Jail wouldn't sit well for me."

watch?v=xM95e1xiQVQ&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=277

The Female Titan sends out a bone chilling roar, heard throughout the entire Black Forest. "Nice set of pipes," says Jeremiah. Xander catches a whiff of something. "Henry, We got Titans!" "From which side?" "All of them." Suddenly, an entire heard of Titans pour in and start to eat at the Female Titan. Henry sees this and orders the Scouts to protect the Female Titan, but it is too late: the Titans reduce her to a smoking skeleton. "The enemy was prepared to make sacrifices. She would rather be cannibalized than face judgement," Henry says to himself. "All hands withdrawal! Retreat to Thuringia!" He fires a blue flare. Everyone sees the flare and head back to their horses. He looks to Jeremiah. "Resupply and meet back up with us." Jeremiah does as he says while Henry and Whitney ride off. "Henry, why did you have Jeremiah go back? There isn't enough time." "We saw the Titan get eaten. Did we see the person inside suffer the same fate?" Whitney looks in shock. "You mean?" "Yes, we're dealing with someone like Odd and Ulrich: someone who can turn from human to Titan. Suppose that person equipped themselves with ODM gear for a quick get away." Meanwhile, the Jeremiah squad refuels and heads back. "Hey, Cayde and Hailey! You've come a long way from that first expedition where you wet yourselves," says Antony. "What the F%$k?! I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO MENTION AGAIN," yells Hailey. "Yeah! Plus, me and Hailey have the highest kill counts than anyone in the damn squad, idiot!" "ENOUGH," yells Draco. "No one cares you peed who's pants. And before you ask, my pants have always been dry." They see a green flare ahead of them. "Cut the chatter. We can talk later when we're back at base." Draco fires flare in response as the soldier drops the gun and draws his blades. The squad spot the soldier beside them. "Captain Jeremiah," asks Draco. "Wait, that-that's not-OH S#!T!" The soldier aims himself at Draco and slices his nape, causing his body to hit a tree. The others look in astonishment. "Draco! Are you OK," ask Ulrich as he checks on him. It was too late: Draco Morn was dead. "How can you flush out the enemy when they're one of your own," continues Henry.


	20. Chapter 20

Henry and Whitney go over his thesis. "How can that be, sir," asks Whitney. "When Odd and Ulrich came out that was impossible: Their gear was broken and they had no strength to stand." "I believe this Titan Shifter is more experienced than Odd and Ulrich, as they have only had their abilities for mere days." Meanwhile, Jeremy, Warren, and the others ride back. "So, if they want us to withdrawal, does that mean they caught her," asks Warren. "Or they just suffered too many casualties," says Jeremy. "Although there's one thing that bothers me: when Odd and Ulrich were closing in on the gate of Brandenburg, why didn't the Titans try and stop them?" "You think," asks Fred. "They were there. Who ever called off the attack saw Odd and Ulrich's forms. It means the enemy...is one of us!" watch?v=PFzns8Go9KI Meanwhile, Ulrich checks on Draco's hanging corpse. "Draco, wake up!" Cayde comes by and grabs Ulrich. "Keep going, kid! Don't stop!" "But, what about Draco?" The squad sees their attacker: an individual wearing a hockey mask and a Scout regiment disguise. "Who is that," asks Hailey. "Defend Odd and Ulrich," yells Antony. "Crap! Antony, what do we do," ask Cayde. "Run to HQ! We won't be able to reach the horses!" The assailant moves to the trees beside them. "Is that her? Or is that an accomplice," inquires Cayde. "Damn. Whoever it is, they're not gonna get away with killing Draco," yells Hailey. Odd looks in shock. "The Female Titan? How? Didn't we catch her?" The cloaked individual disappears into the trees behind them before lightning strikes. "Me and my big mouth," says Cayde. "Run dudes! She's coming for us," says Antony. watch?v=IqfqJPckors&index=89&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g Suddenly, the Female Titan appears and runs after them. "That succubus! I'll end her! In one fell swoop," yells Odd as he goes for his thumb. "No wait," yells Antony. "We got this. You two head on to HQ." Odd and Ulrich look in disbelief. Henry talks to Whitney in their group. "Here's what I learned from this battle: if only focus on our best moves, we will never get the best of our enemy. When necessary, we must risk it all and take huge risks." Odd and Ulrich look to the squad. "Let us fight with you," says Ulrich. "No. This is the best move. We can not put you two at risk,'"says Antony. "After all this time? You still doubt us," asks Cayde. "Really guys," says Hailey. "I thought you trusted us." Henry continues. "If we can take risks, humanity can't win." Odd and Ulrich look to their squad and nod before going ahead. "In the Jeremiah squad, we trust! GOOD LUCK!"

watch?v=MWavq-O1h3U&index=96&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g *start at 0:19*

The squad smiles and nods to the two before heading back to face their foe. Odd and Ulrich look behind to see the battle. Antony jump towards the Titan and creates a smokescreen to propel himself out of the Titan's reach as Cayde and Hailey attach their ODM cables into the Titan's orbital bones. "Gyro Drive Slicer!" The two spin so fast they cut straight through the Titan's eyes, blinding her. "We blinded her. We have one minute before she can regenerate," says Antony. "We only need 25 seconds," says Hailey. "Forget capturing you," says Cayde. "We're gonna kill you," says Antony. "We're gonna turn you into sushi," says Hailey. "We'll make you pay, you giant bimbo," says Cayde The Female Titan backs herself into a tree, shield her nape with her hands. "Not this time," says Antony as he signals Hailey and Cayde by motion to his underarms. The two nod and soar up into the air and dart back into the Titan's underarms. "Senjin Shippu!" The two cut across the Titan's underarms and chest in a twirling motion. "We'll just slice your arms so much, you won't be able to defend your weak spot. SHOW NO MERCY!" The squad continue the attack on the Titans arms. "For the Ozpin Brothers!" "For Squad leader Adams!" "For Draco!" They do enough damage that the Titans arms drop. "Go for her neck," yells Antony. "If we take out her neck muscles...," says Cayde. "We can choke our way to her nape," says Hailey. Odd and Ulrich watch in admiration. "They got her on the defensive. They're so awesome. It's like they know each others' thoughts," says Odd. "That must be their trust in each other. That's they were able to deal with losing Draco," says Ulrich. "We have to go on. If we believe in them, they can end her. That must be the way!"

watch?v=3VrbbiGA7bg&index=93&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Suddenly, they reminisce over Jeremiah's words. "Here's the shocking thing: I don't know the best choice. I never have. I can trust myself or my friends. But, no one knows how it will end." They look back and see Antony trying to make the final strike. "You can't escape!" Suddenly, the Titan regens one of her eyes and headbutts Antony into a tree spine first. Cayde and Hailey look in dismay and shock. "Antony," calls Hailey as she tries to escape. Odd and Ulrich see this and try to head back and help. The Titan looks to Hailey. "Only one eye? She gathered her power into one eye to heal faster? How is that possible?!" The Female Titan runs at Hailey. Cayde sees this and goes to help his friend. "Hailey, hold on! I'm coming!" But it is too late: The Female Titan jumps and hits Hailey with a spinning kick that launches her into a tree. "Hailey," says Cayde in dismay before he looks to the Titan in rage. "Now you've done it!" He makes a last attempt on the Titan's nape, but his blades break on her skin. "How? My blades can strike her flesh." The Female Titan counters by smacking him into a tree face first, ending the Jeremiah's squad's career.

watch?v=W-OuoE7TNwI&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=95

Odd and Ulrich look in shock. "You...," starts Ulrich in shock. "You..." repeats Odd. "YOU BIIIIIIIIITCH," they yell in rage as they trigger their transformations. The two roar in rage so loud it is heard through out the entire Black Forest. "Odd," says Sissi as she heads toward the source. Jeremiah hears it as well. "Oh don't tell me." The two Titan Shifters run at their foe and prepare for a battle.

watch?v=euuxPokAeIA

Odd swings at the Female Titan with his claws as Ulrich pull out his blades and tries to slice her up. The Female Titan evades this before countering by kicking them both in the gut. Odd and Ulrich reverse the attack and throw her into a nearby tree. They continue their attacks on her in a hope to finish what the other Scouts couldn't. Meanwhile, Jeremiah moves towards the fight before finding his squad members. He sees Draco's hanging corpse, Antony's broken body, and Cayde's messed up face before seeing Hailey's body slung against a tree, looking up to him. He looks to her with a vacant look. Back to the fight, Ulrich uses his Super Sprint to grab the Female Titan from behind as Odd kicks her in the gut. "We made the wrong choice," says Odd. "We made the choice to trust our squad and it got them killed!" He scratches the Female Titan's face in a way that they break into her face. "If we had just believed in ourselves, they would've still been alive. And she wouldn't be!" Ulrich takes his free arm and stabs the Female Titan in the back, making her kneel. "You killed our friends and now, you will face judgement," says Odd. "Once my claw heals, I'll scratch your eye out, turn you into a muscle pattern cape, and use your bones as toothpicks!" The Female Titan regens her other eye and throws Ulrich into Odd, sending them into a tree. The two get back up and continue the offensive attacks until she responds with a brutal punch with her hardened arm into Odd's stomach. Odd counters by grabbing her arm and throwing her into Ulrich, who hits her with a shoryuken like punch, knocking her to the ground. Odd jumps up, aiming for the Female Titan's soft underbelly, but she rolls out. Odd and Ulrich look to her in pure rage until their rage turns to shock as the Titan goes into a fighting stance. They remember the fighting stance: It was Victoria's taekwondo stance. "It can't be," says Ulrich as she unleashes a kick that connects with their jaw, knocking them out. She looks to Odd's nape and takes a bite, showing his human form. "ODD," yells Sissi as she arrives, only to see Odd getting devoured by the Female Titan as she runs away. "No...Odd." She goes into rage as she follows the Female Titan. "Give him back." She slashes at her cheeks and back. "I said GIVE HIM BACK!" Sissi slashes the Titan's hamstrings, flooring her. Sissi goes for the nape until her blades break, forcing her to retreat to a nearby limb. "How the heck did she defend against my attack?" The Female Titan looks to Sissi. "He's still alive. I know it! Hang on, Odd! After I kill her, I'll open her up and pull you out of that filth, just like before." Suddenly, the Female Titan tries to crush Sissi before running. "Get back here," she yells until Jeremiah grabs her. "Hold on! We need a plan." Sissi looks to Jeremiah in discuss. "Look, I know you hate me, but right now, I am the only chance you have at getting Odd back." Sissi groans in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it your way."

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Sissi and Jeremiah follow the Female Titan at a safe distance, unseen. "She must've been winded from her fight with Odd and Ulrich. She's slower than before. Sissi, how do you know Odd is alive? From the looks of it, she must've bitten the entire nape off," says Jeremiah. Sissi looks to him. "This Titan is different. If she wanted Odd and Ulrich dead, she could've just crushed them. No, they are important to her." "Then why only take Odd and not Ulrich? It seems Stern may not be her target," says Jeremiah. "That I don't know, but we have to free Odd and make this Titan pay," says Sissi, drawing her blade. "That's not the wise choice to kill her," says the Scout's elite warrior. "She could just harden her skin and swat you like a fly." "I have a plan." watch?v=80isOdy7AKg&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=88 The Female Titan sees Sissi and Jeremiah flank her. Jeremiah moves behind the Titan, drawing his blades. The Titan lunges at Jeremiah, but he counters by spinning at a fast speed and cutting into her left arm up to the shoulder before stabbing her eyes, breaking the blades off. Jeremiah jumps back and restocks before cutting her right arm in a circular motion. The Female Titan reels back in pain, falling against a tree. Jeremiah continues the onslaught until he fully cuts through her arms, rendering them useless. The Female Titan slumps forward exposing her nape. "NOW SISSI!" Sissi attacks the nape downward as Jeremiah cuts her across the jaw, revealing a comatose Odd. Jeremiah grabs his comrade. "Sissi, did you do it?" Jeremiah sets Odd on a limb as he checks on Sissi's progress. She cut the entire nape, revealing the enemy within. Sissi looks in shock and rage. "YOU?! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG?!" The Female Titan...was Victoria Williams, #5 in the top 10 members of the Cadet corps and member of the Military Police. "Hello, Sissi. Its been a while," says the traitor. Sissi grabs her out of the nape and punches her to the forest floor, knocking her out. "You are gonna answer for your treachery!" Jeremiah grabs some rope and a gag to restrain Victoria. "Let's go, Titan scum!" The 2 head back with Odd and their captive. watch?v=YJu05VJee2Y&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=34 After 5 minutes, the Scouts account for the casualties of their men and take care of their wounded. The Lyoko Warriors tend to Odd and Ulrich. "You guys OK," asks Aelita. "We'll be fine," says Ulrich. "I can't believe Victoria was the Female Titan. Why," asks William. "We'll worry about that when we get home," says Yumi. Jeremiah looks to the corpses and unveils one to see Hailey. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Sissi walks up. "Jeremiah, a word." "What's up?!" "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," says Sissi. "I was just so angry at what you did to Odd. And I wanted to say thank you for rescuing Odd." She extends a hand towards Jeremiah, who shakes it. "You were a great warrior. I would be happy to fight along you, Sissi Della Robbia." watch?v=ZZgUnHWHii4&index=28&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g The Scouts start to head back. One of the soldiers spots 2 Titans coming from behind. "Crap!" He fires a red flare. "We have an enemy in the rear! Stop them at all costs!" Two soldiers, David and Lester, go to attack first, going for the Titan in the far back. The Titan swats at them before grabbing Lester and swallowing him whole. David tries to evade, but is grabbed and on the verge of suffering his friend's fate. Suddenly, Aelita and William go on the attack and take out the Titan. David drop down and runs for his horse. The remaining Titan nears the cart of fallen warriors. "This guy is fast," says a soldier. "I'll jump behind the bastard and give you time to escape," says his friend. "Don't bother," says Jeremiah. "There's only one thing to do: Get rid of the extra weight." "You mean," asks the soldier. "Yes. Dump the bodies." "But, sir." "Do you know how many Scouts have already died. These aren't special. Consider it their last act to the cost," says Jeremiah. The corpse-keeper looks to his friend, who asks, "Are we seriously doing this?" "I'm sorry, it's the only way," he says before opening the tail gate and letting the bodies tumble out. Jeremiah looks behind and sees Hailey and the others dumped off before getting crushed under the Titans foot. watch?v=qXJf6CVj4FM The Scouts start to outrun the Titans and make a stop near the village of Hafner. David looks to the ground until Jeremiah comes. "Sir." "Sorry for your loss," says Jeremiah. "He was my friend." "He fought valiantly." Jeremiah gives him a Wings of Freedom emblem. "This belonged to Lester." David takes it with misty eyes. "Thank you Sir!" The Scouts head back to Thuringia as the civilians look in shock. Jeremiah sees a middle-aged man walk up to him and notices its Hailey's father. "Mr Rey, I regret to inform you your daughter is gone," says Jeremiah. Mr. Rey looks in dismay. "What? How?" "This is the one who killed your daughter." Jeremiah throws a bound and gagged Victoria. "People of Thuringia, may I present the traitor of humanity, Victoria Williams. Or as we know her, the Female Titan." He turns her over to Commander Clinton, who is shocked to find one of his own a Titan Shifter. "How dare you betray your own people?!" Clinton backhands her and has two soldiers escort her to the dungeon for interrogation.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

watch?v=txQwfMGw3Ss

Odd and Ulrich headed towards the dungeon. They were hoping to get an explanation on why Victoria betrayed them and became a Titan. They went down a series of steps and finally reached Victoria's cell. She was sitting in a corner, tied up in a straitjacket to prevent her from transforming. She sees her new visitors. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my two favorite Titan Shifters." "Victoria, why did you turn on us," asks Ulrich. "I know you still have a shred of goodness left in you, so tell us why you turned on us and we'll try our best to save you," says Odd. Victoria inches towards the bars. "Before I was a member of the cadet corps, before the Titan attacks, I happily lived with my family in St. Petersburg, until someone came in and killed my parents and my little brother. He then knocked me out and kidnapped me. When I woke up, I was strapped to a table and he was by his serums, saying that I would be of use to him before he injected me with two serums: The Titan Serum, and a mind-control serum. In order for the mind control serum to activate, he or one of his lieutenants would say a series of words to me." "So why didn't you run away," asks Ulrich. "He installed a tracker into my bloodstream and threatened to kill me if I ran, as the tracker is also a bomb." "Just one more question: who kidnapped you," asks Odd. "Lance Stern," she says with a glare. Ulrich and Odd look to each other in shock. "Victoria, we'll try and sort this out. We will help you," says Odd. They head back upstairs. "You think she's telling the truth," asks Ulrich. "She wouldn't have if she knew there was another way out. We have to tell the others." They head to meet up with the others, unknowing that Frank Clinton was watching and headed towards the dungeon.

watch?v=6BNc62DiRH8&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=259

Odd and Ulrich fill the others on what Victoria said. Commander Henry ponders this. "Are you sure she is telling the truth?" "She is, I could see it in her eyes: she has nothing else to lose," says Odd. Sissi looks to her husband. "Odd, I love you, but Victoria killed Hailey, Cayde, Antony, and Draco in cold blood. What do you think she'll do to us if she turns?" "Sissi, she was controlled against her own will. There was nothing she could do." Jeremiah looks to Ulrich. "I feel we should give her a try." Everyone looks in shock. "Really Jeremiah," asks Whitney. "If she would be willing to tell Odd and Ulrich this, she could be willing to defect from Lance." George stands up. "I'll believe her." "Of course you would! You're madly in love with her," says Heather with a smirk as George blushes. "How'd you know?" "Aw, come on! Everyone knew! Every time we were in the Cadet Corps, you couldn't take your eyes off her ass or her rack," says Fred. "ENOUGH!" They all look to Commander Henry. "We are going to free Victoria Williams so she can lead us to Lance." All of a sudden, the light shut off. "What the heck," says Brittany.

watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8

Back in the dungeon, Victoria sees the lights shut off and hears footsteps. "Who's there?!" A candle lights up the room to reveal Frank Clinton. "Hello Ms Williams. Miss me?" "Commander Clinton. Why don't you cut the crap and just tell me what Lance wants now?" Clinton sits down and pulls out a portfolio. "You betrayed us, Ms Williams. I heard you talking to Della Robbia and Stern. So now, it's time." He digs into his pocket and pulls a needle, much to Victoria's fear. "No! Please no! I hate needles!" Clinton grabs Victoria and inserts the needle into her neck. "And now, you will be our slave, bitch!" Clinton opens the folder and sees a series of words in German and recites them. "Eins (one), Welle (wave), Jager (hunter)..." Victoria screams in pain as she tries to break out of her straitjacket, but to no avail. "Funf (five), Sabel (saber), Meile (mile)..." Victoria starts to bang against the bars, in hopes of breaking through and killing Clinton. "Tod (death), Sieg (Victory), Menschheit (humanity), Sie gehoren zu uns (You belong to us)." With that final word, Victoria breaks through the bars and fall to her knees. Clinton kneels to Victoria's eye level as he undoes her straitjacket. "Soldat (Soldier)," asks Clinton. Victoria looks up. "Bereit zu erfullen (Ready to comply)," says Victoria as her irises disappear. "Toten die Scouts (Kill the Scouts)," says Clinton "Einschlieblich Odd und Ulrich (Including Odd and Ulrich)." "Jawohl (Yes sir)," says Victoria as she walks up the steps.

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

The lights come back on as the Lyoko Warriors and the Scouts try and figure out what happened. "You think it was lightning," asks Warren. "No. It's not even raining," says Whitney. "My guess: sabotage," says Heather. "Wait a minute! Victoria," says Odd. "Right here," says a voice.

watch?v=0iRW6w55K3k&index=14&list=PLLG1xQCMYe9qyM_SGak9Hlk_iuiTd_T-l

They look behind to see Victoria, brainwashed. "Victoria? How'd you get out of your cell," asks Sissi. " That's something you will never know," she yells as she lunges for her targets. Odd evades and sees Victoria without her irises and pupils. "She's brainwashed." "How can that be," asks Ulrich. "She said that could only happen with one of her commanders and my Dad isn't here." Victoria grabs Yumi by her throat and brings her fist back to punch her. "Say goodbye." Victoria tries to punch her, but her fist stops inches away from Yumi's face. "What?" She tries again, but no avail. "Impossible." Her irises flash back on. "Odd, help me," says the real Victoria. "No. You should be under my control," says Victoria's evil personality. Jeremiah comes behind and clocks her with her blade hilt, knocking her out. "Odd, help me get her in the chair." They get her into the chair and tie her down as she comes to. "Guys?" "Is this the real Victoria," says George. "Oh come on! I know you've had a crush one me since forever," says Victoria, much to George's shock. "Yep, that's her," says Ulrich as he and Jeremiah untie her. "Who brainwashed you," asks Jeremiah. "That would be me," says Clinton as he points a gun in their direction.

watch?v=4kXX0asOIJw

"You're working with Lance," says Henry in disbelief. "This world requires change. It belongs to the Titans." "You're gonna pay for this treachery," says Whitney. "No, here's what's gonna happen: I'm gonna take Victoria, Odd, and Ulrich with me to Lance and you're gonna stand down." "And why would we do that," asks Jeremiah. "If you want to see your precious Hailey again, you'll do as I say." Jeremiah looks in shock. "How? Victoria killed them." "Au contraire," says Clinton. "We replaced the trees with rubber duplicates and doused Victoria's blades in a substance that makes bodies appear dead. After she killed them, I went to retrieve the bodies and replaced them with duplicates." Jeremiah looks down defeated. "Henry, we have to." Henry nods in agreement. "All right Frank. We'll play your game for now." Odd, Ulrich, and Victoria reluctantly walk up to Clinton. Sissi scolds him. "I'll be seeing you again, Clinton." Clinton smirks before shooting Henry in the abdomen. "HENRY," yells Whitney as Clinton disappears with Odd, Ulrich, and Victoria in a puff of smoke.

watch?v=iaG_z2RSRNI

Meanwhile, the gang is able to get Henry to the medical tent. After 5 minutes, the doctor comes out and shakes his head. "I fear the wounds are fatal." They gather around Henry in his final moments. Jeremiah kneels down. "Henry, I'm sorry." "Don't apologize, Jeremiah. There was nothing you could do." He looks to Sissi. "Mrs Della Robbia, go save Odd, Ulrich and Victoria." Sissi grabs Henry's hand. "Yes sir." He looks back to Whitney. "Ms. Brant, you are the new Commander." *music at 1:26* He takes off his patch and tries to give it to her, but he is weak and it falls to the ground. Jeremiah catches it and gives it to Whitney. "It will light...your darkest hour," says Henry. *2:10* Suddenly, the monitor starts to slow down and flat line, with the others looking away in tears. Henry's eyes shutter and close. Jeremiah falls to his knees and sobs violently.


	24. Chapter 24

Odd, Ulrich, and Victoria wake up in their cell. "Ohhh, my head," says Ulrich. They look to see them trapped in a cell with green lights above. "Those lights nullify our Titan powers," says Victoria. "Well, this is great," says a voice. They look to the cell next to them and look in shock: the occupants were the members of the Jeremiah squad: Cayde, Antony, Draco, and Hailey. "You're alive," says Odd, happy. "Nice to see you guys," says Cayde. "Who's she?" "Uh, she's the Female Titan," says Ulrich. They look in disgust and terror. "She's the one who killed our troops," says Hailey. "She didn't have any choice; Lance kidnapped her and forced her to betray humanity," says Odd. "Can we trust you to help us," asks Draco. "Yes," says Victoria. "Hey Victoria, where is that tracker the put into you," says Odd. "It's in my back. Why?" "Antony, you think you can operate and get this tracker out of her body?" "I'll see what I can do," he says.

watch?v=wSAp991JIVs&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=54

He pulls out a knife and has Victoria lean against the open window between them, her back exposed. "This could hurt," says Antony as he starts to cut his way towards the tracker until he hears a clink. "I got it." Antony takes his hand and removes the tracker. Victoria cauterizes the wound and puts her shirt and jacket back on. "Let's get out of here!"

watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A

Odd and Ulrich break the wall down between them and the Jeremiah Squad. The guard hears the commotion and comes in, only to have his neck snapped by Hailey. The heroes escape the cell and stealthy explore the compound until they see a room titled "Titan Room". They enter to see pictures of all of the test subjects Lance has used, an X representing the subject is dead and a check meaning they were successful. Odd looks in shock as he sees Sissi and Jeremiah were among them. They also see Fred, George, Clinton, and the Jeremiah Squad. "He...he used us as his subjects," asks Hailey. "Sissi. Why her," asks Odd. "We have to escape," says Victoria. They get out of the room and spot the exit.

watch?v=DCDJZYrMJXo&list=PLsOmBv9U05qoV-hNBs_2ZAemBWBzj3dKU

They go through the door, only to find a group of soldiers in the MPs pointing blades at them. "Well, S#!T," says Cayde. Commander Clinton appears before them, slowly clapping. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." "You turned the entire MPs against humanity," says Odd. "You really are twisted." "That was me," says a voice. They look behind to see Ulrich's father, Lance Stern, creator of the Titans. "Hello, my son." "Like Hell I'm your son," says Ulrich. Lance smirks and motions to Clinton and the MPs. "Finish them." They run at them until a hail of arrows puts them down.

watch?v=mKVCd7IbtIk

The heroes look to see Brittany, sporting her hunting bow and arrow. Among her were Fred, George, Whitney, Sissi, Jeremiah and the others. "KILL THEM," yells Lance. Clinton and the MPs run at the heroes and vice versa. The heroes use their blades to quickly dispatch the villains. before running to their friends. "Odd," yells Sissi as she jumps into Odd's arms and kisses him. Yumi hugs Ulrich and kisses him as well. Hailey and Jeremiah meet again. "Hailey, I thought I lost you." "I'm not going anywhere." She kisses Jeremiah. George and Victoria look at each other. "Victoria, I knew you were good and I knew you wouldn't betray us." He hugs her as Victoria returns his affections with a kiss.

watch?v=OCppwHT8eQw&list=PLWuNEezS4aLpxHes8FJxTfaqtOhujEXCl&index=19

Lance looks to Clinton, who is mortally wound. "It's time, Frank!" Lance injects a serum into himself and stabs himself with one of Brittany's arrows. Suddenly, Clinton and Lance are struck by lightning and turn into 50 meter Titans: Clinton wielding retractable teeth and Lance with bladed shoulders. Sissi looks to their foes. "They became Titans too? We are so screwed." "No we aren't," says Odd. "He also transformed Sissi, Jeremiah and his squad, Fred and George." The aforementioned look in shock. "With these powers, we can end them." The heroes get ready to transform. "Lets do this," says Jeremiah.

watch?v=3wKydg3Jq_M&index=7&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Jeremiah bites his thumb and becomes a 10 meter Titan with hands that transform into blades. Sissi bites hers and becomes a 15 meter Titan with ultra sonic screaming powers. Fred and George become 30 meter Titans, Fred's form looked metallic as George's looked muscular like Victoria's. "This could be interesting," says Cayde as he and his squad turn into 20 meter Titans, Cayde armed with six blades on his fingers, Hailey with a sharp prehensile tongue, Antony with a reactor in his chest, and Draco with laser eyes. Odd looks to his two friends. "You ready?" "You know it," says Ulrich. "I will fight to the end," says Victoria as they transform into their forms. Clinton and Lance roar at their foes as the heroes charge.


	25. Chapter 25

*6 years ago*

A bunch of chefs set up the tables for Odd and Sissi's wedding reception. On the guest list was as followed: Hanzo Hasahi and the defenders of Earthrealm, Satsuki Kiryuin and her friends, the Doctor, The T-100, and the Lyoko Warriors. As the guests were sitting down, no one noticed a shady figure slip a tablet in Sissi's drink before giving it to her. Sissi stands up to make a toast and they all drink as the shadowy figure makes his way out of the room.

*3 years ago*

Fred and George walk down a street to a video arcade before seeing a guy on roller skates stealing a woman's purse. Fred kicks near the guy's face, stopping him 3 inches away from his boot. "Read it," says Fred. The guys looks at the boot's underbelly. "Adidas?" "Between the lines," says George. "I should get out of here," says the guy as Fred puts his foot down. "That purse doesn't go with your style," says George. The guys returns the purse as the woman goes and shakes Fred and George's hand. "It was the least we could do, ma'am," says Fred unknowing the woman slips a patch on their wrists. The woman walks away before changing her facial appearance as Lance Stern. "All is falling into plan."

*A couple minutes before the Titans initial attacks*

Jeremiah walks down the streets of Paris before bumping into a cloaked man. "Sorry," says Jeremiah. "It's Ok, sir," says the man as he walks away. He then unveils a syringe half empty. "That should do," he says.

*Back in the present*

watch?v=RAw-EFuwC3A&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=8

The army of heroic Titans attack their foes. Sissi screeches to disorient Lance and Clinton. Fred charges and shoulder charges Clinton as George starts punching Lance in the gut. The non-Titan heroes start to provide aerial support for the others. Warren jumps on Clinton's back and starts to slice at the spine. Clinton tries swatting him, but Warren evades. Jeremiah uses his transforming blade-arms to throw Clinton to Hailey, who uses her barbed prehensile tongue to sling him into Lance. "I have an idea," communicates Odd through telepathy. "We can use their size against them." "Huh, classic David and Goliath," says Jeremiah. "I like it." Ulrich uses his super sprint to confuse the two before having Antony and Draco fire their pulse blasts at them, making them reel back. Odd notices a cliff behind them a couple meters away. Victoria realizes Odd's plan. "We'll have to mortally wound them first. They can just survive the fall." "You have a plan," asks Odd. "Have Ulrich uses his blades to cut through the nape where their shoulders would be. Then have Draco and Antony fire again. Then leave the rest to me," says Victoria. "You got it."

watch?v=PH_rz3zcD80&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=48

Odd informs them about the plan. "Ulrich, go!" Ulrich runs behind and looks for the shoulders. All of a sudden, he gets X-ray vision and locates the shoulders stabbing the shoulder of their human forms. Lance and Clinton reel in pain before knocking Ulrich away with a backhand. "Draco! Antony! Fire!" The two Jeremiah squad members fire their beams, sending them into a tree. Cayde charges and jumps up, curling into a bladed ball and cutting them straight through the tree. Lance and Clinton get closer to the edge. "Push them back," says Odd. The heroes surround the two villains as Victoria sneaks behind and jumps at them, but is caught by Lance. "Not so fast traitor," says Lance as he holds her by the throat over the edge. "Back up or she dies," says Lance. Odd glowers before having them back up. "Now let her go!" "Ok," Lance says before dropping Victoria off the cliff to her doom. "Victoria!" A thud is heard as Lance and Clinton look with a wicked smile. "You...," says Odd. "You just killed my friend!"

watch?v=LmPH8BTwPKU&index=139&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Suddenly, Odd's Titan body lights on fire as he charges at Lance and Clinton and tackles them, clawing at their faces. They kick him off, but Odd bites Clinton's nape straight through, killing Clinton before using the Titan body as a black jack and knocks Lance away. Lance desperately tries to run but Odd jumps on him and punches his Titan head clean off before biting the nape skin off and grabbing Lance's human body. "NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Odd holds Lance over the cliff. "You-You can't do this! I'm your creator!" "You are not my creator! Why don't you go meet my creator? IN HELL!" He drops Lance off the cliff. Lance desperately tries to transform again but is too late as he hits the rock floor.

watch?v=hcmUnLtZ3_I&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=1

Odd and the others separate from their Titan forms as they look over the cliff to Victoria's Titan carcass. "She was a great soldier," says Jeremiah. "She was a great friend," says Warren. "I should've told her sooner," said George in tears. "If I had the chance, I would start all over again." "I'll accept that proposal," says a voice they look to see Victoria alive and well. "How," says Sissi in shock. "I was able to make a clone of my Titan body before I attacked them," says Victoria. George runs and hugs Victoria. "I LOVE YOU, VICTORIA!" The heroes regroup to find all the Titans just dropping dead. "Lance must've had some kind of controller on the mindless Titans. But now that he's dead, they're dying away," says Whitney. "Now we can help humanity rebuild."

*Epilogue (Music at 2:36)*

After 1 year, the Titans were extinct, Humanity rebuilt its cities, and the Lyoko Warriors helped the people get back on their feet. Jeremiah and Hailey got married, along with George and Victoria, and Fred and Diana. Victoria's status as a traitor was lifted and she began to help with rebuilding the great cities. All over Europe knew about the Lyoko Warriors and knew if their was ever a time they were in danger, they could call out to them for help.

watch?v=hcmUnLtZ3_I&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=1

In an undisclosed location, a girl with blonde drill shaped pigtails and a pink eye patch look sees the events via a monitor. "Ugh! All this icky hero stuff. I think I'm gonna barf!" She starts to craft some razor gloves made of metal. "Wellllll, let's see how they like dealing with me, Nui Harime!"


End file.
